Quiet Fire
by 2Evil-Pixies
Summary: Bella Swan was kidnapped by notorious serial killer, 'The Carver'. After her escape she is put under the watch of Special Agent Jacob Black. They move across the country in hopes of keeping her safe. They both lost their ways and together become healed.
1. Deranged Fire

_A/N: This story is written by 2 different people. Ziomy, author of Burning Hearts...and jazzvamp90, author of Secrets. We decided to come together and collaborate, creating one kick ass fanfic. So sit back and enjoy the ride! Also check out our other fics, while you wait for updates. :) We'll be adding those to favorites soon as while._

**Chapter 1**- Edward's POV

I sat on a park bench in the center of Central Park. It was the perfect place to watch people. They were so unsuspecting and you could see the true them since they never expected anyone to be looking at their every move.

A tall shapely blonde ran past me and I rolled my eyes. They were all the same, fake as hell. Fake platinum hair, fake tits, and pretty much fake everything. It was revolting.

I liked my women to be soft and all natural. None of that painted face look. I preferred little to no make up. I wanted to know what I was getting and no surprises. There was nothing worse than going home with someone and waking up to something completely different.

I heard laughter coming my way, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She was around five foot four with long mahogany hair that was in loose curls, bouncing as she ran. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she laughed and a delicious blush tinted her porcelain skin.

"That's what he said, Ang! I swear I couldn't make this up." She laughed. Awe, that laughter! It could only be compared to bells, absolutely lovely! It was right then that I knew I had to have her. She had to be mine!

Our eyes met as she passed by the bench I was sitting on. She smiled softly and I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up. Perfect! My eyes raked over her well toned body quickly, taking in the view before me. She was wearing tight work out clothes that hugged her every curve. She was exactly what I had been looking for!

I waited until the two girls were a few yards away and then I started jogging slowly after them. I needed to know everything about this girl. I had to. I had to make her my own. She would fit into my collection so perfectly...the grand display even!

The girl I had now was beginning to get on my nerves. I had lost my thrill with her long ago and she didn't even fight now. There was no fun in a whore who just lied there. I needed a new play thing and this brown-eyed beauty, she would be fun. I could tell.

She wanted me as much as I wanted her. The moment our eyes locked, there was a connection. She was begging to be put in her place and to be shown what a real man could do. She would like it and would be screaming for more.

I watched her from behind, loving the way her firm ass looked in those tight pants. I really hated it was fall and it was a chilly day. I could image she looked delectable in a pair of shorts. I felt myself get a hard-on at the thought of her in skimpy attire. I really needed to get home soon and get this taken care of.

The two girls rounded the corner and up to the apartment complex, Bridge Tower Place. I watched them jog inside and once they were in the elevator, I wandered in. I watched for the floor they went to, the 34th. I made a mental note and then walked outside. A yellow taxi cab was waiting outside and I ran for it.

I jumped into the back and the man turned around. "Where ya headed to?" He asked in a thick yankee accent.

"3 Loafer Lane in Warwick." I replied in a bored voice. I sat back and made myself comfortable. It was going to be a long ride. It was almost seven in the morning and people would be heading to work, so now I had to worry about that. I was beginning to get antsy. I needed to release this pent up emotion.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the seat. I listened to all the horns beeping in impatience and cars rushing past us. I hated the city, but it was the only way to get what I needed. City girls were just better...they were feistier.

"Alright, we're here. That'll be seventy-one, eighty-two." He said loudly. My eyes opened and I rubbed my face. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I'm surprised he found this place on his own. I pulled out my wallet as I got out of the cab. I handed him eighty dollars and smiled crookedly.

I turned and looked at my house. It was a large brick house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large basement. It was in the middle of no where, and was surrounded by woods. The house was my mother's and had been given to me when she died. I turned it into my sanctuary.

I walked through the red door and into my house. The tv was blaring and when I walked into the entertainment room, I saw James sitting on the large black sofa.

"Turn that shit down!" I yelled. He jumped and fumbled for the remote, turning the tv off. He turned around, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you back so soon." He mumbled. "So did you find anything you liked?" He asked, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Yes, in fact I did. I'm going to finish off the bitch downstairs, and I want you to go get this new girl. She lives on the thirty-fourth floor of the Bridge Tower Place. I want her now and I don't want your ass back her until you have her." I spoke in a firm voice. The tension in his shoulders eased and he smiled, standing up.

"I'm on it, sir." He said quickly, then raced for the door. I smiled and laughed to myself. It was too easy. I could make that son of a bitch do anything I wanted.

I walked to the basement door and was immediately filled with anticipation. I had been waiting for this moment. It was what I looked forward to the first day a girl was brought into the house, the end. It was always bittersweet.

I opened the door, it squeaking to announce my presence. I walked down the creaky wooden steps and into the dark, cold basement. I flipped on the light and saw a curled up figure in the corner. She hovered close to the wall, in hope that I wouldn't see her. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the wall, cocking my head to the side as I considered my choices.

The gray cement wall was covered in instruments of torture, each one giving off a different release for me. I reached for the black whip that had glass tied to the ends. This would be perfect for the little bitch.

I walked over to her and stood over her body. "Jessica, roll over onto your back." I commanded in a gruff voice. Before I began her untimely demise, I would have a little fun. I needed the satisfaction and I knew she liked it. It's the least I could do.

She whimpered and started crying, slowly rolling over. She was wearing a tattered yellow tank top and black skinny jeans, that was tore in various places.

"Take off your clothes." She started sobbing and laid on the dirty ground, unmoving. "I said take off your clothes!" I yelled, snapping the whip across her thigh. She screamed out in pain and I nearly came undone.

She shakily slid out of her pants and then her shirt. I made her lose the underwear long ago, they were always in the way.

I licked my lips slowly at the sight of her large plump breasts. Her nipples hardened from the cool air and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get this over with. I walked over to the small video camera and turned it on, pointing it directly at the girl.

Once that was set up, I unzipped my pants. The sound of my zipper made her cower and she started crying harder than before.

"P..p..please d..d..don't do th..th..tthis!" She begged. They always said the same damn things. Please don't do this, my daddy has money...like any of that made a difference. I slid off my pants, then walked over to my slut.

I dropped onto my knees and leaned forward, crashing my lips onto hers. I kissed her roughly and she just laid there. I growled and back handed her.

I grabbed my hard cock and shoved it into to her, making her wince in pain. She cried out with each thrust, pushing at my chest to get off of her. Now this was the bitch I liked. I roughly pumped myself in and out of her, enjoying the feeling and quickening my speed.

"Ugn..so..close." I grunted into her ear. She stopped fighting and I lost my thrill, cutting off the gateway to my orgasm. This bitch was grating on my fucking nerve!

I jumped up, onto my feet, and raced over to the glass topped whip. I picked it up, snapping it for affect. The whore jumped and I smiled in delight. This was going to be good.

I slowly walked over to her, slapping the whip across her chest. She screamed out in pain and I instantly felt the boys come to life. It always felt so fucking good to hear the bitch scream. It was gratifying in a way I couldn't explain.

I snapped the whip over her a few times, leaving raw and bloody places. I picked her up by her hair and dragged her closer to my wall of torture.

She screamed again and I grabbed a knife, dropping her onto the ground. "You're going to make a nice little pumpkin, aren't you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The bitch whimpered and her eyes widened in fear. "Oh dear, they don't call me 'The Carver' for nothing. Not lie back and enjoy it. It's going to be a while." I assured her.

I dropped down beside her and ran the knife lightly down her shoulder, to the space between her breasts. She was breathing heavily and with each inhale, the blade would prick her skin. I smiled at the sight of the ruby red droplets, getting so turned on as they rolled down the curve of her tits. It would be so close now.

Trailing the sharp blade down to her stomach, I stabbed repeating. I made sure not to hit anything major, so the fun could last longer. My medical degree always came in handy, I could make this last for hours.

After three hours of fun, I carved my initials across her sweaty forehead. I left a nice clear mark for the police. I liked to leave them little clues, but they were so fucking clueless and never got any of it! It was aggravting and it took the thrill away. At least I had the upper hand.

I brought the bloody knife over my head and plunged it into the slut's heart. Her eyes widened and I had my release. I groaned loudly in satisfaction, releasing myself over her, but the feeling was cut short. It always was. I needed another one and that motherfucker better hurry with that brown-eyed beauty.

I stood up and cleaned myself up, then grabbed a black tarp. I walked over to the bitches lifeless body and wrapped her in the tarp, tying it with a red bow. It was like leaving a present for the damn police.

I picked up the wrapped tarp and walked outside to the van that was waiting. I threw the body into the back, then ran back into the basement to clean up. I didn't want a bloody mess for when my new guest came. That just wouldn't do. After I had cleaned up, I ran upstairs to shower.

I passed a mirror and stopped to look. My face was covered in blood, as was the rest of me. It was a small price to pay, but the end had the sweetest release. This next one was going to be the sweetest of them all.

I jumped into the steamy shower and shrubbed the grim away. I was rinsing when I heard a car door, then a struggled footstep. The fucker was back and he had her! Excitement coursed through me and I couldn't get through fast enough.

I rushed through and hopped out of the shower. I dried myself quickly and then ran into my room to put on some decent clothes.

I slid on a white t-shirt and topped it with a blue button-up, then a pair of navy slacks. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and took a deep breath. This was it. I was about to meet her. I steadied myself, and then went downstairs.

James was waiting in the living room with the brown-eyed beauty. She looked delicious in her tight jeans and even tighter sweater.

I walked over to her and politely bowed. "Welcome to my house..." I trailed off, acknowledging I didn't know her real name. James moved his hand and she spat in my face.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Her daddy was the one who worked on the case first...before you had him killed last year. Small world, isn't it?" James smirked.

"Indeed it is." I turned my attention back to a horrified Isabella. She quivered and I found that I liked that. I caressed her cheek and she tried to move away from my touch. "Take her down to the basement. I'll be down in a minute." I commanded calmly.

James did as I said and I smiled with delight. This was going to be the best I've had as of yet. She was a cop's daughter and she would put up one hell of a fight. She would give me the damn release I had been looking for since the first.

I clapped my hands together and walked to the basement. It was time to begin the fun and oh what a time it was going to be!

* * *

I hope all of you found this chapter to be to your liking. Chapter 2 should be coming shortly and it's freakin amazing! Just sayin ;)

And this chapter was written by, me, jazzvamp90. Ziomy is up next! :)


	2. Fiery Temper

**Jacob's POV**

Right about now I could be sippin' on some too-strong margarita's in Cancun, Mexico. I could be lying on a white sandy beach, the hot sun on my face, breathing in salty air. I could be hittin' the water or fuckin' around with a local hottie named Maria. She and I could be rolling around on an extra plump hotel bed, her calling out my name in her little Spanish accent as I rocked our bodies in pleasure. I could be _sweating_ in a very, very _good_ way…

Instead, here I am in the middle of God forsaken New York City with nothing but a bunch of bums and prostitutes for scenery, chasing after this good-for-nothing low life son-of-a-bitch drug dealer, sweating my ass off in a very, very _bad_ way.

I swear, if I have to run after this asshole for one more block I'm going to fuck him up something good when I finally caught him. The shit face could _run_. He was fast, but I was faster.

The cold wind rushed across my face stinging my nose, the way it always did when summer turned to fall and the cold wind pierced through your bones. I usually lived for this kind of shit, but not today. _Definitely_ not today. I was in an especially bad mood today to be chasing after this shit head as I didn't even have time to get my coffee on top of everything else.

I was due for a vacation, you know, one of those days, where instead of coming to work and dealing with everyone's crap, you get to just lounge around or go to another country and _relax_? Yeah, well, it's been over a year since I've had one of those and it was really starting to get to me.

_Crime never takes a break._

My boss, Captain Sam Uley, always spewed that shit at me. He'd been giving me the third degree on my lack of willingness to do just about anything lately.

"I really don't have time to have to deal with your crap, Black. You're a grown man, don't make me babysit you. I already have my hands full with this mother fucking serial killer, _The Carver_, on the loose and the last thing I need is you fucking things up in my precinct."

I usually rolled my eyes at him, brushing off whatever comment he usually had for me, but not today. It took everything I had not to punch him in his nose. I actually had to restrain myself from physically assaulting my _boss_. Do you see, now, why I need a fucking vacation?

"Jake, corner his ass, I'm going around the building."

That's my partner, Leah, the only woman in the precinct and probably the toughest one out of all of us.

I nodded my head in her direction to let her know I heard her before she fell back, sprinting around the large brick building of Anthony's Pizza.

I started gaining on him. He had two options, keep going forward and risk getting caught by me, or turn into the alley and try to hide. The idiot was going to lose either way.

He decided to turn, which, considering the fact that he instantly got a boot to the face, was probably the wrong choice to make. Leah had literally drop kicked his ass.

He fell back clutching at his nose spewing obscenities at Leah. She laughed, but it just pissed me the hell off. I may not be a gentleman, and I was hardly chivalrous, but damn it I knew that you just _did not_ call a respectful woman, like Leah, a whore, a bitch or a slut. This asshole was the reason why I couldn't be chillin' at the beach in eighty degree weather. It's because of scum like him that _crime never takes a break_ and _Jake couldn't take a god damn vacation._

"Shut the fuck up and put your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" I began with this asshole's Miranda Rights when in reality he should have no damn rights at all. He tossed and turned violently in my grip, but I held him. There is no way a crack head would get the upper hand on me.

Well, I guess I jinxed myself.

He lifted up his foot and back kicked me right in the balls. I kept my grip on him, but twitched forward as the horrible sensation in my stomach took over. It all happened so fast from that point on that even Leah couldn't jump in to help. The dick head rocked his head backwards, in essence head butting me which made my hold falter and he started running away again.

As is usually the case with me lately, I acted without thinking. This shit right here, this is the straw that broke the camel's back. Without a single hint of hesitation I unsnapped my gun holster, pulled out my Glock, aimed for the mother fucker and shot him…right in the ass. He wants to be a pain in _my_ ass I'll give him a pain in _his_.

"Oh my God, Jake! Have you lost your mind? What the fuck did you just do?"

My moment of reverie was over as quickly as it came as it dawned on me just how much I just fucked up.

I can't remember much after that. Honestly, I was fucking terrified that Sam…um…I mean Captain Uley would have my badge. The ride back to the station was a blur. The medics came to the scene and took the low life with them and Leah followed them to the hospital.

I went back to the station instead, knowing that I was about to have my ass handed to me. Sure enough, the moment I walked through the double glass doors, Seth Clearwater, the rookie, who did mostly traffic stops and parking tickets, pulled me to the side.

"Um…I don't know what you did, my sister wouldn't tell me the whole story, but Sam is pissed the hell off at you. Just thought I'd warn you."

Leah was Seth's older sister, but they practically looked like twins. He was a good kid. Sometimes I wondered what made him decide to become a cop; he was too pure and honest. Hell, maybe we need someone like him on the force to straighten all us fuckers up; get our acts together and shit. I just hope we didn't corrupt his ass before he positively influenced us.

"Yeah…thanks…" I said, slightly light headed knowing that I was possibly ten minutes away from being stripped of my uniform, my badge and gun.

Sure, I complain - a lot, but being a cop…this is what I always wanted to do. It's what I live fore. Ever since I was a little kid I would get with my friends back on the Indian reservation back in La Push, Washington and play cops and robbers, I, always being the cop of course. I was a small town kid with big city dreams of fighting crime and bringing justice to a corrupt world. I moved all the way across the country to do this, and this is who I was. I was Special Agent Jacob Black.

This couldn't be the end of it all. I was only twenty four years old. What would I tell my family, my dad? I would be a disappointment.

Seth's hand slid off of my shoulder as I solemnly turned and headed up the first flight up stairs, hanging a left on the second floor landing. I knocked on the third door and heard a gruff voice yell, "Jake, shit, I know it's you. Get your ass in here RIGHT NOW!"

I flinched at the sound of his commanding voice and knew even if I wanted to turn around and walk away, I couldn't. You did not avoid what Sam commanded of you. It was physically impossible.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

_Ok, Jake, on the count of three. One, two, thr-_

before I could finish my thought the door swung open and I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown inside the room. I landed on the chair, thankfully, across from his desk.

"Did I not just fucking say to get your ass in here? Do you not listen to _anything_ I say to you? What the _hell_ have I just finished asking of you this morning? What the hell were you _thinking_? Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in? Shit! Do you have any idea how much trouble _I'm_ in?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is it. It's over. I'm done. _

I stood up and faced him keeping my face blank. I stared at him for a second while he glared at me. I gave up. I could not hear the words come out of his mouth; I could not take that shit. Instead I slowly moved my hand over my gun and pulled it out and placed it on his desk, never taking my eyes off of his. I pulled off my badge next and hesitated for a moment before putting it too on the desk next to the gun. A million things ran through my head. I had to pack, I had to break the lease on my apartment, I had to move back to Washington. That was the worst part, going back. It's not something I looked forward to. I was a different person now, much different than what my friends and family back at home remembered. What would I do? Being an officer was all I knew how to do. It is my life. I sighed deeply before speaking.

"I'll get my stuff out of my locker and be out of your hair within the next half hour." I said with, my voice carrying not hint of emotion. I was borderline monotone.

His eyes softened and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked genuinely confused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I looked at him with a confusion of my own. I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Weren't you just going to fire me?"

He was quiet for exactly ten seconds. It was the longest ten seconds of my life. It was staring to fucking irritate me. What the heck was he playing at? Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Well, I can't tell you that I haven't thought about it. I mean, you're more trouble than you're worth, but no. I'm not firing you."

My heart soared and my expression must have given me away because he held his hand up.

"Wait just a fucking second. I didn't say you were off the hook. I'm taking you off of narcotics. You're going to go on witness protection effective immediately."

My jaw must have dropped to the floor right along with my heart.

"WHAT?!" I yelled unable to contain my shock and rage. "You want me to be a fucking babysitter?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his chair sitting down. He shuffled through a stack of papers before seemingly finding a folder he was looking for.

"Would you rather me keep your badge?" he said barely even looking up at me.

I stood there just glaring at him unable to even think of a fucking thing to say. Witness protection? That is the shittiest job on the force. Witness fucking protection?

He continued flipping through pages and folders. He huffed and looked up at me.

"Think of it as your grounding. I _could_ suspend you, but that would look bad on your record. I'm keeping you active, Black."

I shook my head as the words sunk in.

"Get the fuck out of my office. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

I turned around slowly, the fire in my blood boiling, the heat just rising and rising.

"Don't forget this." He said handing me a thin manila folder. "Isabella Marie Swan. That is your assignment." My eyes widened and my heart sunk. I knew that name. Swan, as in, Lieutenant Swan's Daughter. I looked at him not believing what I was hearing. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of the questions running through my mind.

I snatched the folder out of his hand and stormed out of his office, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

So much for my fucking vacation. I was on babysitting duty now, for a dead cop's daughter, at that. Who the fuck knew how long _this_ was going to last?

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the hallway wondering where I would have to relocate this girl to. I opened up the folder slowly, almost wishing I could avoid the whole situation completely. A picture of my _assignment_ was paper clipped to the top. It was clearly her driver's license photo. She was smiling from ear to ear and she looked no older than eighteen. This must have been an old picture.

I groaned. She looked just like her father. I flipped it up unable to look back into the eyes of my mentor, the one person here I used to looked up to.

_Relocation: Forks, Washington_

This was just fucking great! It seems like I'll be moving back home after all.

* * *

_A/N This chapter was written by me Ziomy - I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep a look-out for the next chapter by Jazzvamp90 _

_Let us know what you guys think - Thank you to all who have reviewed and PM'd!_

_Also, we have added our individual stories to our Faves so feel free to check them out and review!  
_


	3. Reduced To Ashes

Chapter 3- Bella

Darkness. It's all I could see as I looked around the cold, damp room. I sat down on the cement floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. It all happened so fast that my head was still spinning from the shock of it all.

I was walking out of my apartment to go to work, when a yellow taxi cab beeped it's horn and motioned me forward. I jumped in the back seat and told the attractive man where I needed to go. He seemed so friendly and had that surfer look to him that I liked..slightly tan, big blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a killer smile.

Then everything went to shit. The door locked and he started driving in the opposite direction of where I needed to go. When I questioned him, he said, "He asked me to get you. You are what he's been looking for, for the past four years. You complete the collection." From that point on, I can't remember much. Only the sinking feeling that I was not going to make it out alive.

I heard a creaking sound, followed by footsteps that crept closer with each passing second.

"Isabella dear, where are you? I was hoping we could have a little..uh, chat." The sickening sweet voice called out. I was scared as hell, but I had to stay strong. Charlie always told me to never let your attacker see your fear. I had to do that..for my father.

The light flipped on and I squinted from the sudden brightness as the man walked forward. My eyes focused after a few moments and I stared at the young man approaching me. He ran his hands through unruly bronze hair and his emerald eyes shone with kindness. How could a man that looked like that be so evil? This was the man who took almost everything from me last year and now he was going to take the only thing I had left, my life.

He stopped in front of me and smiled in a way that made my blood run cold. I shivered as he stooped down beside me and his hand grazed my arm. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I shrugged away from him and that seemed to spark something.

His hand enclosed around my arm and he jerked me close to him, inhaling my scent deeply. "Take off your clothes." He growled into my ear.

A whimper escaped my lips and I shook my head. "No." I said shakily through clenched teeth. His lips pursed and he smiled wickedly, darkness taking over his emerald eyes.

"Well, if you want it that way." He murmured, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. I saw him reach into his pocket and then pulled out a knife. He grabbed my sweater and sliced through the fabric, leaving me sitting in my lacy black bra.

A smirk spread across his face and his lips crashed onto mine. His hands slipped down to my jeans, unbuttoning them in one quick motion, as his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. He tasted of mint and beer..it was revolting and I had to fight from gagging.

He unzipped my jeans and I slapped his hands to get the hell away. I tried to knee him, but missed. His hands came down on my knees, shoving my legs apart.

"Move and I'll slice your fuckin throat open right now." He warned. I stilled and watched in horror as he sliced my pants off of me. I laid still in my Victoria Secret underwear and cursed myself for wearing such skimpy panties. Of all the days to wear a damn lacy thong!

I felt his eyes take me in and I cringed as the cold blade on the knife came along my right hip, stopping on my tattoo. He made a 'tsking' sound and then the string of my panties snapped away.

He brought the blade up to my stomach and trailed it upward until he reached my bra, cutting it away. I laid there naked, cold, and fearing for my life. I knew what he was about to do and it scared me more than anything.

"Now, let's have a little fun. Shall we?" He asked, kissing my neck. He started kissing his way down to my breast, then took one peak into his mouth. I shuddered as his tongue swirled around my nipple. I felt so dirty and used.

I tried to stay still and not move...that was my first mistake. He bit down on my tender breast and I yelled out in pain. He chuckled and ran one finger along the place he bit, spreading the blood around.

He straightened up and unzipped his jeans. I closed my eyes and waited. I didn't want to see it coming. I didn't want to be here. I sure as hell didn't want to feel a damn thing!

His cock pushed into me and I cried out at the pain that shot through me. He started thrusting roughly, and I tried to go to a happy place. I pictured Charlie and all the fishing trips he took me on. The way we used to laugh and joke around....nothing was working. The pain was unreal.

I balled my hand into a fist and lunged it toward his face, cracking into his jaw. I hit hard enough to make him stumble back. He groaned and his eyes narrowed at me.

I crawled back and tried to get away. He grabbed my foot and pulled me to him, hovering over me in the next minute. He punched me repeatedly and I could taste blood in my mouth.

Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling on my thigh. He was carving small lines along my outer thigh, going deeper with each one. I winced and tried not to scream. That seemed to just fuel the fire.

He hovered over me and thrust into me once again. "No, please no!" I whimpered, pushing against his chest. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as he pushed his dick further into me repeatedly. Everything hurt and I knew I would really feel it in the morning.

Soon I was overcome with darkness...and I welcomed it.

* * *

Days two through five, he raped, tortured, and beat me. It was the sixth day and I didn't see how it was going to be any different. I was beginning to lose the will to fight. Why even bother? He was just going to kill me anyway. It was no use and I was so tired.

I heard the door open and I jumped in fear, curling into a tight ball. I couldn't take anymore. Even part of me was hurting, bruised, and covered in cuts. I was so cold and hungry. I just wanted death to find me. I would welcome it with open arms.

"Isabella dear, I think we are going to do something a bit different. I'm afraid things are getting a bit monotonous." He called in that same fuckin voice that made my skin crawl.

I opened my eyes and he was standing over me, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He shook his head and grabbed my hair, dragging me over to the cement wall that had hand cuffs mounted to it. He jerked me up and cuffed me, so I was facing the wall.

I heard a snapping sound and jumped. I tried to turn, but was able to do so. A sharp burning pain shot against my back and it felt like he was ripping my skin away from my body. It snapped across my back again and I screamed out. It hurt like a fuckin bitch.

His hand gripped my shoulder and then a burning sensation shot through my arm as he stuck the cigarette to my arm. He pushed the hair away from my face and kissed my neck.

I heard the familiar sound of his zipper and a sob tore through my chest. "Please, don't! Please just kill me. Please!" I sobbed.

"Ssh, now that will come soon enough." He whispered. I felt his hard cock rub against my leg and I tried to move away, but there was no where I could go. His hands moved up my arms and he unlocked the hands cuff, jerking me to the floor.

"Edward, can you come up here?" I heard James yell. Edward groaned and threw the cigarette at me.

"I'll be back. Don't move bitch." He snarled. I nodded and watched as he ran upstairs. I counted to three and then moved, crying as every part of my body screamed in protest. I grabbed the car keys from his jeans and looked around. I didn't have much time.

I limped over to the cellar door, I noticed the first day I was here, and opened it. The sunlight shocked my eyes and I was blinded for a few seconds.

I recovered and climbed out, crawling toward the white van. I unlocked the door and jumped into the driver's seat, cranking the car quickly. It roared to life and I sped out of the yard, going onto the deserted street.

I drove as quickly as I could and headed toward the city. I prayed I was going the right way. I needed to find somebody soon. My bloodied back was sticking to the leather seats, and it was uncomfortable and not to mention painful.

Flashing lights shown in my mirror and I cried out in relief. I pulled over and waited for the officer to come to my window.

"Ma'am, did you realize you...oh my god, are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly, opening my door. A cool breeze blew over me and I looked down to see I was completely naked. Strangely I didn't care. Help was here and that's all that mattered to me.

I shook my head and started sobbing, throwing my arms around the young man's waist. He stumbled back and then put his arms around me. "It's okay, let's get you back to the station." He whispered.

He stepped back and took off his shirt, draping it around my shoulders. He helped me over to the police crusier and placed me in the front seat beside him. "I'm Seth Clearwater. Can you tell me your name?" He spoke softly as he drove into the city limits.

"Bella Swan." I whispered, staring down at my lap. Being this close to a man freaked me out. I hated that I was this untrusting of everyone. That fucker had taken everything away from me, and it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me to finish me off. That thought sent me into a round of hysterics and I sobbed into my hands.

"Director Samuel Uley, please." I heard Seth say into a phone. "Sir, I found Bella Swan. She's alive, but I don't see how. She's pretty cut up....Damn...okay I'll take her to the hospital....Jacob? Why?...Damn...Right away sir." He shook his head and hung up the phone.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, then Agent Jacob Black is going to come pick you up. We've been looking for you. It's amazing that we found you so soon." He said in awe. I nodded and continued to stare down at my hands.

He pulled in front of a large hospital and jumped out, running over to my side of the car. He helped me out and helped me inside.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen now!" He yelled. The nurse opened her mouth and he stopped her. "I said I need Dr. Cullen now! Don't argue with me!" He snarled.

I was placed in a wheel chair, and then wheeled into an examination room. A young nurse helped me onto the bed and a few minutes later a blonde haired God walked in. I cringed away from the man. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want anyone touching me.

"Miss Swan, this is my nurse Esme. Would you like for her to do the rape kit?" He asked in a soft voice. I looked at him and nodded. I had lost the ability to speak. He smiled in a warm way and left the room.

I laid back on the small bed and Esme helped me place my legs in the stirrups. She placed a blanket over me and then sat down, starting the examination.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?" She gasped. A sob racked through my chest and I couldn't talk. I could not speak the words. It was all too much. I kept my eyes closed as she had to poke around and collect evidence. It hurt so much.

"Okay dear, I'm done. I'm going to get the doctor to fix those wounds." She whispered and gave me a reassuring smile. She helped me out of the stirrups, then walked out of the room.

I stared up at the ceiling while I waited for the doctor to come in here. A knock sounded at the door and then Dr. Cullen walked in.

I covered myself and sat up. He didn't bother with making conversation and started working on my back. I felt the burning stinging sensation of the saline solution pouring down the deep cuts, then the tugging started as he started my stitches.

I stared at the clock the whole time and watched the minutes turn to over to an hour, it was hitting close to two hours to treat all of my cuts and burns. I was a fuckin mess.

The door opened and in walked a tall man, with smooth russett skin, wearing jeans and a tight black shirt. He wore a dark expression and scowled at me. Strangly, he looked familiar.

"Sir, you can't be in here." Dr Cullen said forcefully. The man rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge.

"I'm Special Agent Jacob Black. I'm here to guard Miss Swan." He practically growled. The doctor nodded and then stepped in front of me.

"This is a prescription for pain and this one is a sleeping pill. I figure you might need this." He patted my hand and handed me the two slips of paper. "Agent Black, I need to talk to you." He motioned the for the young man and I watched them leave.

I stared at the wall and realization hit me. I knew Jacob. My father had taken him under his wing and showed him everything he knew when he joined the force. I remember seeing him at my father's funeral. He was a man of few words, just like my father.

I put my head in my hands and starting sobbing. "Fuck you Edward. Fuck you for everything that you've taken away from me." I cried out loud.

I cried until I went numb, then waited for someone to tell me it was time to leave.

-------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all the comments, favorites, and story alerts! They are all greatly appreciated!! :)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This one was written by jazzvamp90...Ziomy is up next. I tell you, it's one kick ass chapter! Of course, they all are. lol

Let us know what you think!!


	4. Hot Head

**Jacob's POV **

I hopped in my Jeep and sped to my apartment in Brooklyn. It wasn't a great place but it wasn't a shack either. My family and friends back at home would shake their heads at me if they saw just how low key I lived.

You see, when I was seventeen my mother's father passed away. What no one ever knew was that he was a loaded son of a bitch and I was the recipient of all of his money – every penny. Truth be told, it seemed like the whole Quileute tribe hated me because of it. As if money could change you over night. Well, in a way, it kind of did. I couldn't stand the gossip and the looks. Everyone treated me different so I started acting different. The very day I turned eighteen I hopped on the first flight to New York and I have been here ever since.

I talked to my family every now and then, mostly my twin sisters, but outside of them and my father I've pretty much lost touch with the tribal world. It's for the best, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I opened my car door careful to take in my surroundings. It was something I learned from Charlie, or Lieutenant Swan as everyone called him. I tried that out on him once, calling him lieutenant, and he snapped at me.

"Son, don't you dare call me Lieutenant. I'm nothing special and I'm no better than you or anybody else. My name's Charlie. Got that?"

I chuckled to myself thinking back on that first day on the job. I was so fucking nervous, nothing but a rookie who didn't know shit after coming out of the police academy. Then here comes this massive head honcho looking mother fucker and I'm thinking, oh shit, I'm in for it, only to have him shake my hand and tell me _good luck_.

It wasn't long after that when I was brought into the Narcotic's Unit and have been here ever since. Charlie was the one who oversaw all of the different departments, but it wasn't until there were several brutal rapes and murders in the area that he dove head first into them. It became an obsession with him. We regularly hung out together at Sparky's, the local bar, and he would run over all of the clues and evidence he would find. It never led to much.

Until one day, I got a call at three in the morning from Charlie freaking out because he had pieced together all of the clues left behind from the serial killer, The Carver. He was about to tell me when he was cut short.

_Jacob, I'm sorry, son. I have to go._

I thought it was strange, but Charlie was always a mystery to me.

It wasn't until the next day that his body was found wrapped in a black tarp, tied in red ribbons and topped with a red bow right in front of the police station.

_Merry Xmas and a happy New Year._

The mother fucker had the nerve to put that shit on top.

I begged for Captain Sam Uley to let me take over the case, he refused saying that it was his responsibility and not mine.

I was furious, completely devastated by the loss of such a great man, my mentor and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to avenge his death.

The funeral was too much for me to handle. Everyone was crying, everyone except his daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She was breathtakingly beautiful and was her father's daughter.

I don't know what broke my heart more, the casket containing the man who had been more of a father to me than my own, or her face, hard and emotionless.

I tried to talk to her, but as soon as I shook her hand and looked into those big brown eyes, I lost my courage. I couldn't help her any more than I could have helped her father.

I was the last one to talk to him. If I had just gone to his house that night I could have saved him. But I didn't and now this stunning, strong woman in front of me was fatherless.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told her and I absolutely meant it.

After the funeral I changed. I was no longer the old Jacob who smiled and laughed and joked. I was hard and cold and non-caring. Yet, here I was about to leave my house, my life, to take care of his daughter.

After the thorough search of my surroundings I sprinted up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock. I walked into the foyer and took a look around. If I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't miss it. It was bare, with barely any furniture. There wouldn't be much to take. I avoided the rest of the house and went straight to my bedroom. I took out the suitcase, putting it on the bed and start tossing clothes into it. That took about twenty minutes. I grabbed my guns and toothpaste and all the rest of the hygiene things I needed and started out the door. I had my hand on the knob when I remembered something I could not leave behind. I dropped everything by the door and went back to my room opening my top drawer and pulled out the only picture of Charlie and I that I had left. I placed it in the inside pocket of my leather jacket and made my way into the car. As soon as I jumped into traffic my cell phone started buzzing.

"Black." I answered coldly.

"Where the hell are you Jacob? I just called the hospital and was told you weren't there. What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass there immediately and pick her up. You drive your ass straight to Forks, do you understand me?"

I held the phone out looking at it pondering if I should throw the damn thing out of the window. I decided against it.

"I still don't understand why it has to be me."

I heard a chuckle on the other end and I growled.

"Calm down, Black. Think of this as the vacation you have been begging me for." And with that there was a click and the screen said _call disconnected._

Very funny, Uley, I thought to myself. I guess there goes my stop for coffee. Oh, this day is just getting better and better.

I sped to the hospital and got there within five minutes. I slammed the doors open and spotted the nurse. I asked her where I could find Isabella. When she cocked her eyebrow at me I pulled out my badge. She smiled brightly afterwards and motioned to the room just five doors back.

I opened the door and I swear to God my heart fell to the floor. She was sitting on the brown hospital bed wrapped in nothing but a paper gown. The Dr was behind her finishing up her stitches and it was clear from where I stood that the mother fucking Carver had lived up to his name. She had cuts _everywhere._ I immediately felt my muscles tense in anger. How could someone do this shit to someone like her?

"Sir, you can't be in here." The Doctor practically spat at me. I rolled my eyes and huffed. Seriously, I had cop written all over me, who else would just walk in here like this?

I reached down and pulled out the badge that was clipped on my belt and held it up for him.

"I'm Special Agent Jacob Black. I'm here to guard Miss Swan." I spat right back at him. He nodded and turned to face Isabella.

"This is a prescription for pain and this one is a sleeping pill. I figure you might need this." He patted her hand and handed her the two slips of paper. "Agent Black, I need to talk to you." He motioned for me to follow him and it took every ounce of strength I had to leave her by herself, even if I was just outside.

"Thank you for coming. I was beginning to worry that she would be left by herself."

"Excuse me…"

"Dr. Cullen"

"Yeah, whatever. What the hell happened to her?"

He looked at the ground before meeting my eyes.

"She's been raped, beaten, tortured and traumatized. She's got severe lacerations on her back. I believed she was whipped…and more than once. She has cuts and bruises just about everywhere. I'm surprised she had enough strength to get out. You'll have to be extra careful with her, physically and emotionally. She's very delicate right now and will need your understanding and compassion."

I cleared my throat trying to push back the anger that was building up inside of me. I knew this guy was a sick son of a bitch but hearing about it, seeing it with my own eyes, to Charlie's daughter of all people, it was very hard for me to just stand there and not go looking for the guy and do everything to him that he's done to these women.

"Um, excuse me doc, but the last thing the girl in there needs is someone to show her pity and caution. She needs someone who will be strong and get her through this. The more people coddle her, the harder it will be for her to move on. So why don't you go finish doing your job and let me do mine." He scowled at me but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I picked up the bag I left outside the room and took out its contents. I walked back in the room and she was staring off into space her face wet, her eyes red. I closed the door behind me and she jumped.

"We have to go now. Here." I said tossing her NYC PD sweats, T-shirt, and a hoodie. She caught them and arched her eyebrow.

"Unless you want to leave this hospital naked, you're wearing that." I said more than a little irritated.

She furrowed her eyebrows and I turned around to give her a little privacy.

"I'm not changing with you in the room. Get out." She whispered angrily. I turned around to see her glaring daggers at me.

"I don't have all day, get your ass in those clothes and let's get the fuck out of here already. We're going on a road trip."

She slid off the bed/table and looked up at me furious as hell. She looked like she was about to punch me. She winced when she got to her feet and I reached out to help her. She whimpered and took three quick steps back. I straightened out and crossed my arms. She was really pissing me off. Why would I harm her? Did she have any idea what I was sacrificing to keep her safe?

"I'm not going to hit you."

She shook her head and held her hands out to block me.

"Just GET OUT." She yelled startling me.

"Fine." I said through clenched teeth as I stepped out of the door. Dr. Cullen was at the end of the hall and smirked at me. I wanted to punch his fucking smile off of his perfect face.

Five minutes later the door opened and she walked out wearing the clothes I gave her. I pulled out a NYC hat and placed it on her head and pulled the hood on her hoodie up. I had to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up. She looked like a gangster cop. She kept her eyes on the ground as she followed me to the car. My heart tore into a million pieces as I heard her gasp and wince and softly cry out with every step she took. What on _Earth _did that mother fucker do to her? How can one person be in that much pain by the mere act of walking, and slowly at that? I'm not a sentimental bitch, not by any means, but damn it. Seeing her like this was like physical pain. I couldn't even fathom what Charlie would have thought if he was still alive. She stopped, noticing that she was now ahead of me and peered up from under the hat and hoodie as those big brown eyes pierced mine. She may not like me and I may hate this situation I'm in, but I vowed, right there and then, that no matter what happened, I would lay my life on the line for her. I would die to protect her if it came down to it. Charlie would expect nothing less from me.

We made it out of the hospital after a long ten minutes of pain for her. I opened the car door for her and she looked at it questioningly. When I looked at her I saw tears stream down her face.

"Is there something wrong with my car?" I asked maybe a little colder than I should have.

"I can't get in." she whispered.

"Why?"

"It hurts."

I understood immediately what she meant. She was covered in recently carved wounds, stepping up and getting in the Jeep Commander required a bit of a hop for someone as small as her.

"Where are you not hurting?" I asked her. She looked down at her body trying to find a spot that hasn't been hurt. She looked up while pointing to her hips. I smiled apologetically.

I put my hands on her hips and she screamed. I thought my ear drums might have burst, but I kept my hold on her. I moved so that I whispered in her ear.

"Put your arms around my neck and I'll help you in. I promise I will never hurt you." She shook her head and kept smacking at my arms. I ignored her and lifted her up anyway. She wrapped her arms around my neck; she really didn't have a choice if she wanted to steady herself. What surprised me was when she buried her face in my neck.

I sat her down on the seat and removed my hands immediately. She didn't move, her arms still around me. It was very uncomfortable and I didn't know what I should do.

"Sorry." She whispered. I huffed. She had nothing to be sorry for, she just escaped her own death. I grabbed the seat belt and clicked it closed and shut the door. I couldn't look at her, it was like looking at her father. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I pulled onto the road and was instantly stuck in New York City traffic. It took no time at all for me to be utterly pissed off. The mother fucker in front of me was going thirty miles an hour in a fifty. What the fuck?!

I slammed my fist into the middle of the steering wheel laying down on the horn. The guy flicked me off and I got on his bumper pushing his car forward.

I leaned out the window and shouted. "Move your fucking piece of shit out of my way or I'm going to fucking move it for you!"

I heard a chuckle come from inside the car. I looked to see Isabella shake her head.

"You wanna drive?"

"Yeah, can I? You're terrible!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. We finally got out of traffic and into a regular flow. About an hour into the ride she spoke again.

"Can you stop by my house, I need to get my stuff." I gaped at her.

"You no longer have any stuff. We're moving."

"Huh?"

"Witness Protection. You can't talk to your friends, family, co-workers – no one. You and I will be moving to Forks, new names, new identity, new house, new life and new _stuff_."

I expected her to scream at me or punch me or beat me or cry. She did none of those things. All she did was fold her hands in her lap and nod once then stared out of the window.

Twenty more minutes of pure silence later she practically yelled, "I'm hungry!"

It startled me so bad my hand automatically reached for my gun. When I realized what she said my anger only flared up more. I was mad at myself for letting her scare me.

"What? Do I look like a fucking Burger King to you?"

"No, you look like fucking Ronald McDonald so take my ass to Micky D's." she sassed back at me. I sure didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. I was about throw a come back at her and tell her what I thought about her attitude when she crossed her arm causing her to wince in pain. My smart remark died on my lips. I looked at her for a second before I did a sudden u-turn which made half the traffic honk at me.

I pulled in the drive thru and asked her what she wanted.

"I'll have a grilled chicken salad with light Italian dressing and I'll have a diet lemonade." I arched my eyebrow at her.

"Anything else your majesty?"

"Yeah, I'm stealing some of your fries so don't get too attached."

I rolled my eyes and ordered her shit and ordered myself a large Big Mac and a coke.

I paid and handed her the bags and put our cups in the cup holders.

"Aren't you going to pull over?"

"No." I said simply and drove out and hopped on the express way. She pulled out the salad, put in the salad dressing, covered it up and shook it. I shook my head at her as I stuffed my mouth with fries.

"Fuckin' rabbit food." I mumbled, as I stuck another handful of fries in my mouth. She shot me a look that clearly said _shut the fuck up unless you want this salad all over your car _then turned back to her food.

I could see that this was only the beginning a very…_special_ relationship. Now if I can only get all the way to Forks without strangling her then we should be all good.

She reached over and grabbed one of my fries, popping it in her mouth and smiled mischievously.

Yeah, I doubt we'd make it the whole way without some serious head butting.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I just want to say thank you to everyone out there showing us the love. Jazzvamp90 and I are having so much fun writing this for you guys, you just have no idea...ok, well maybe a few of you do! :)

This chapter was written by me, Ziomy and next up is an INSANE chapter by Jazzvamp90 - you guys don't want to miss it. I'm just as excited as some of you out there when she shows me what she's come up with. So, as usual, keep showing us the love! Review, PM, whatever. If you guys have any ideas for future FanFic stories just let us know. This won't be the only story we do together!

I'll chat with you guys soon! *hugs*


	5. Igniting The Fire

Chapter 5- Edward

I stomped up the wooden steps, ready to fuckin kill James. He was ruining my time with Isabella when things were just getting interesting.

I rounded the corner and red clouded my vision when I saw James with some blonde bitch. I ran over to them and grabbed James' neck, jerking him off of the couch.

"Who the hell is she, and what was so fuckin important that I had to step away from Isabella?!" I screamed in his face. His eyes widened and he glanced at the sobbing girl.

"I..I brought her back for me. I..I wanted to know where I could go we could be alone." He whispered. I looked at the girl and then back to him, smiling in pride. He finally got some balls and was wanting to try his hand at dominating.

"Oh well, then I suppose I won't fuckin kill you. You can use the upstairs bedroom. It's the third door on the right. I think it will be to your liking. Have fun James." I said genuinely, patting his back.

He smirked darkly and then turned back to the bitch. "Get up. NOW!" He yelled. She whimpered and did as she was told. He grabbed her hair and starting walking toward the stairs, dragging her along with him. I laughed, shaking my head, then walked back to the basement door.

I took the steps three at a time and something was off. Isabella wasn't anywhere to be seen and light was shining into the cellar. It was too much light. I took a step and heard the sound of a car starting and then speeding away.

I turned slowly and saw that the secret door had been opened. I ran to it and looked out, noticing the van was gone. She had fuckin got away! My prize and the best damn thing I had found! James was fucking dead!

I raced up the basement stairs, and then up to the second floor. I slammed in through the room where James was with the whore he had brought in. He was riding her like he was fuckin going somewhere.

I grabbed his hair and jerked him off of the bitch. "You fuckin son of a bitch! She got a away and it's all your damn fault!" I screamed.

"Like it's my fuckin fault, your bitch got away?!" He yelled back, shaking me off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something." He took a step forward and I was seething. No one talks to me that way!

My hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him onto the floor. I reached back and grabbed two swords from the wall. I quickly crossed them over James' neck, decapitating him in a matter of seconds.

I turned to the girl on the bed and narrowed my eyes. "You're not my type, but I'm not going to let you go to waste. I need a fuckin release." I growled as I dropped the bloody swords.

I crawled onto the bed and onto the bitch. I was in no mood for playing around. I shoved my throbbing dick into her core, and started thrusting as hard as I could. She cried out and started beating on my back to get off of her, giving me the thrill I longed for.

"Stop! STOP! God please, stop!" She screamed, continuing to smack me and thrash around. I pumped into her faster and was on cloud nine with all the screaming she was doing.

"Shit! Oh fuck, so good!" I moaned, releasing myself and filling her with my essence. She was sobbing and crossed her legs as I moved off of her.

Crawling to the edge of the large bed, I reached down and picked up one of the swords I used to kill that motherfucker. I looked back to the bitch and shrugged, then swiped the blade over her throat. It was quick, but I didn't care. I had more important things I needed to do, like getting my Isabella back.

I tossed the sword across the room, then raced to the closet to get a pocket knife, tarp and ribbon. I had a couple of presents for the police and I needed to get it to them soon. I knew how they hated waited on things. They were so damn impatient sometimes!

I marked James' chest with my initials and then did the same to the whore's. I wrapped them in the tarps, tying the red ribbons around it and adding a bright red bow. What's a present without a fuckin bow? It had to be done.

After I was done with that, I walked to the closest bathroom. I was covered in blood and it was starting to dry, which was really uncomfortable.

I whistled as I showered and starting thinking about how I could find Isabella. Where would she go? Perhaps back to her apartment? I think I may pay her little roommate a visit. I'm sure I could beat the answers out of her. It would be so easy.

Once I was completely clean, I slipped into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. This time I was going to add a nice letter along with it. It was time I spoke directly to the director. We had yet to have a conversation.

_'Dearest Sam Uley,  
I've left you three gifts today. I hope you are enjoying them as much as I did. It's a shame we can't meet in person, I'm sure there is a lot you would like to discuss. Perhaps in time, but for now I will continue sending my gifts. _

_My latest prize has escaped me and I'm sure you know where she is. Just so you have been warned, I will not lose. I will get her back and I will have my way with her. You will get her back the same way you recieved her dear ole dad. _

_Until next time,  
The Carver._

_PS. Say hello to the wife for me. She looked delectable last week in the supermarket with her black hair is curls and that tight sweater dress. I almost couldn't resist myself. You're a very lucky man. You better keep her safe, there's a killer on the loose.'_

I smiled and tucked the letter into an envelope. I walked over to one of the tarps, and slide it into the ribbon. He would have a shit fest after reading it, and I loved fuckin with his head. It was so easy.

Leaving Charlie Swan's body in front of the police station was priceless. I stayed nearby and watched as Sam found his body. I remember his scream and the way he fell to the ground, his face contorting into pain. It was a great feeling.

I carried the bodies to the garage and threw them into the back seat of my Volvo. It was time to leave these gifts where Sam would find them. I knew the perfect place.

I drove close to the city and turned off down a dirt road, that was twenty minutes away from the police station. I pulled up in front of a red brick house, smoke rising from the chimney.

I hurried out of the car and threw the bodies out of the back seat, making sure they were close to the front door.

Just as I was backing out of the driveway, the front door open and a beautiful woman stepped outside. She was petite, but yet shapely at the same time.

She brushed her black hair away from her face and squinted in the darkness. I noticed the little girl on her hip and smiled. Sam Uley was one lucky son of a bitch.

I drove away and laughed as I thought about what he was going to do when the wifey called him, crying at what she just found. It was too perfect.

I turned on the radio and starting humming along with the classical music. Even though Isabella had escaped, tonight had been a damn good night!

* * *

Wow, the response to this story has my head spinning! I am in shock that everyone is loving this story so much! I'm completely ecstatic that everyone is loving this as much as Ziomy and I have. I have to agree with what she said, we are having a blast and I get so excited to find out what she is going to write!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's amazing and you are not going to want to miss what she has written!!

-Jazz


	6. A Slow Burn

**Chapter 6**- Bella's POV

There was only one word to describe how the journey to Forks was...hell! Jacob was arrogant, rude, and just a sexist pig! Charlie always talked so highly of him, and I was really wondering what the hell he saw in the cold man sitting next to me.

I looked out the window and watched the signs fly past me, blurring into the distance. We had been traveling for a few hours and I was growing more uncomfortable the farther we drove. It would be a while before we arrived in Cleveland, our first stop. I didn't know how I was going to make. I was twitching so fuckin much!

Every part of me hurt, and I mean _every_ part! It hurt to walk and forget sitting with my damn legs crossed. I shuddered when the images of Edward hovering over me flashed in my mind, and I almost screamed out when I remember the knives and whips. He had so many and there were things I couldn't remember him doing. Who knows what went on while I was unconscious.

I needed to get my mind away from thoughts of him. I reached to turn on the radio and Jacob slapped my hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?! Don't touch my fuckin car!" He snarled at me.

"I was trying to turn on the damn radio! Is that okay my king?" I snapped back, crossing my arms over my chest and immediately regretting it. I had so many bite marks and damn it hurt!

"Oh, well that's okay I guess. Just don't turn on any of that fuckin bubble gum pop." He warned, scowling at the road in front of him. I ignored him and started flipping through the radio stations and settled on one that Charlie would have loved, the oldies. It was all I ever listened to.

I turned up the volume when I heard Janis Joplin's song, Piece of my Heart, come on. It was one of my favorites growing up. I always looked up to her when I was little. She was so carefree and didn't give a shit what people thought. I envied that.

I settled back in my seat, closing my eyes, and enjoyed the music. I was starting to drift off to sleep as The Byrds song, Turn Turn Turn, came through the speakers. I heard a loud slap and then a groan.

"Ah hell no! I can't handle this shit, you're going to have to find something else to fuckin listen to." He shouted, turning the station to something that made me cringe. I should have known he listened to fuckin rap. The bastard better turn my station back, I've been through enough hell and I didn't deserve this torture.

I narrowed my eyes and turned it back to the station I had it on. "I was listening to that." I growled through clenched teeth.

He was starting to shake, and gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers were turning white. "And I said to fuckin find something else!" He shouted, turning the station again and keeping his hand on the buttons.

"Turn that back now!" I screamed, attempting to move his hand. I jerk on it hard and lost my grip, falling back on the seat. A cry tore through my lips as the leather seats connected with my stitched up back. It hurt like a bitch!

His hard gaze faltered and he moved his hand, turning it to the station I was listening to. "Listen to the shit, I don't fuckin care." He grumbled, looking at me with a concerned expression. I whimpered and nodded swiftly. If I opened my mouth now, I would start crying like a fuckin baby. He would not see me cry. I was determined about that.

I turned my eyes away from him and looked out of the window. The song, Here Comes the Sun, came on and I couldn't help but smile. "Can I turn it up?" I asked softly.

"What? Yeah, do whatever the fuck you want." He replied in a emotionless voice. I turned it up a few notches and hummed along with the music.

"This was Charlie's favorite song. He used to sing it to me every night before I went to sleep when I was little. He always sounded horrible and couldn't carry a damn tune, but it was nice." I chuckled quietly, turning in time to see Jacob smile.

"Yeah, I remember he use to play this shit when we use to go out on stake outs. He'd sing along and it sounded like a cat getting it's fuckin tail stepped on." He laughed. I laughed along with him, picturing it clearly. "So what was it like having him as a dad?" He asked after a moment.

I met his brown eyes and smiled. "Amazing. Charlie was a great dad. He worked a lot, but when he was off...it was all about spending time together. He would take me camping and fishing any time he had a weekend off. It was...so nice to just sit and talk. He talked a lot about you actually." His eyes widened and he cringed. I laughed at his expression and shook my head.

"Don't worry, it was all good. He use to say, why are you dating that pussy Mike? Now Jacob, he's a man. He wouldn't throw up at the sight of fuckin bait." I imitated his voice. "He always hated Mike. Everyday he came over, Charlie would yell, the pussy's here. I remember the first day Mike came over, Charlie was sitting at the table cleaning his damn gun and had this 'fuck with me and I'll fuckin kill you' expression. God, I thought Mike was going to piss himself." I laughed.

"Oh shit, I can picture him doing that. Poor fucker never had a chance." He laughed. I smiled and nodded. None of the guys I dated had a chance in hell with Charlie.

His phone rang and he answered it, still laughing. "Agent Black...Nothing, Bella was just telling me a story...We're almost to Cleveland. I'm going to stop once we get in city limits. I'm fuckin tired....Shit, I don't know. Maybe three more days?....Sam, what's wrong?.....What the hell! That son of a bitch! I'm going to fuckin kill him when I get my goddamn hands on him!...Yeah bye." He hung up the phone and nearly screamed in frustration.

He turned off on the turn pike heading to Cleveland, and we rode in a heavy silence. Silence was not a good thing for me right now. All of the music and stories about Charlie brought back the worst day of my life, the day I found out he had been murdered. It was one that I would never forget as long as I live. It was the day that changed my bubbly personality into a permanent frown and into the person I was now. Uncaring and one that wouldn't let people get close.

Charlie had called me the night before. It was two days before Christmas and he wanted me to come over to help set up for the annual police Christmas party and meet Jacob. I blew him off and said I was busy, that I would see him on Christmas. In all honesty, I just didn't want to spend my free night putting up decorations. I wanted to spend time with Mike and Angela. If only I had known! I could have saved him, if I hadn't been so fuckin selfish!

The next morning there was a loud knock on my door. I remember stumbling out of bed and praying it wasn't Charlie since Mike was here. He could always tell when there was a boy around.

I opened the door and Sam Uley was standing there. I saw his pained expression and my blood went cold. I glanced over his shoulder and there was a tall man standing at the car. He was young and I could tell from the door that his eyes were red. I knew then.

"Charlie's dead." I stated bluntly. I remember Sam nodding and telling me he was sorry, that Charlie had been murdered late last night in his home and they would do everything they could to find the motherfucker that did this. Like that mattered, the only important thing in my life was gone and I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye or that tell him that I loved him.

Everything from then on was a blur. I walked around like a zombie. I broke up with Mike. I quit school and became a recluse. I only came out of my apartment for the funeral.

It was filled with people who loved him and the cemetery was so packed that we had to have two services. Everyone hugged me and cried on my shoulder, asking if I was alright and why wasn't I crying. I wasn't crying because that's all I did in my apartment. I had no tears left.

Sam came up and hugged me, then the young officer with the red eyes. His face looked like mine, cold and emotionless. He came up to me and shook my hand, then opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry for your loss.", then he rushed away. I'll never forget any of that. I will never forget that, that man was Jacob.

The car came to a hault and I wiped the tears away to see where we were. It was dark outside and the place was surrounded by vehicles. I looked up and saw the huge, Walmart, sign.

"I don't have all fuckin day. We need to get you some clothes and your fuckin medicine." Jacob grumbled, getting out of the car. He slammed the door and walked around to my side. He helped me out and then walked slowly behind me.

Once we were inside, he grabbed a wheelchair. I raised my eyebrow and he groaned. "You are in no condition to fuckin walk. So get your ass in this chair." He commanded. I whimpered and did as he said.

He wheeled me to the pharmacy and gave them the slips of paper containing what I needed, then we were off to the women's clothing.

He stood back as I went through the clothes, grabbing shorts, shirts, and pants in my size. "Um, I need to get some underwear." He wrinkled his nose and nodded, wheeling me in that direction.

I grabbed a few pairs of panties and then reached for a pretty red bra, when I felt a sharp pain in my side. "Fuck!" I winced, grabbing my right side.

"Sit your ass down and tell me what fuckin size you need." Jacob said, irritated.

"I need a 32C." I averted my eyes from him, and focused on the ground. He grabbed the size I needed in the red and also in the purple.

"I know you wanted it. I saw you eyeing the goddamn thing." He handed me the bras and started wheeling me back to the pharmacy to get the medicine.

"Thanks." I mumbled after a few minutes. He grunted, signaling he heard me.

He paid for everything and then we off to the hotel. We were not speaking and that was fine with me. He helped me into the car and then once we pulled into the hotel, he helped me out. And when he got the room, he helped me into the elevator and to the room.

"Go take a shower and I'll go downstairs and get us something to eat." I nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom, grabbing the bag full of clothes.

I turned on the water and took off my clothes, then stepped into the hot water. I hadn't showered in a week. I'm sure I smelled like shit.

The water hit my back and I cried out in pain. The pain died down, but it still stung something fierce. I washed my hair and my body gently. I got out of the shower and dried off. I grabbed the cream Carlisle prescribed and stepped in front of the full length mirror, gasping at the sight before me.

I had long cuts all over my thighs and stomach. Bite marks were on the side of my breasts and arms, along with burns from a cigarette. I turned around and saw the long gashes from the whip. They were deep and red. I looked like shit. My ass even had cuts. I didn't even want to know how damanged I was down there. He fucked me up good.

I remember the last time he raped me. His hard dick pushing into me, his mouth on my breast, and biting me if I didn't fight him. He was one sick son of a bitch. I slid down to the floor and curled into a ball, sobbing at all the memories. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face contorting into an evil smile. I was a fuckin mess.

There was a banging on the door and I jumped, crying harder from the pain that small movement brought. "Hurry your ass up! Our food's getting fuckin cold!" Jacob shouted. I started crying harder and shook my head. I couldn't get up.

"Bella?! Open this fuckin door!" Jacob shouted.

"It's unlocked." I whimpered loud enough for him to hear. He opened the door and his eyes widened. He grabbed a towel and threw it over me, then grabbed the tube of medicine out of my hand.

"Where does this fuckin stuff need to go?" He asked curtly. I had reached my point. His attitude was getting on my fuckin nerves.

"The list of where it doesn't need to go is shorter." I replied dryly. I slowly lifted myself off of the bathroom floor and, as uncomfortable as it made me, I dropped the towel.

"Fuck. Bella, what the hell did that son of a bitch do to you?" He asked, his eyes wide as he took in all of my wounds.

"You really don't give a fuck. Just put the damn cream on my back and I'll get the rest." I said with no emotion. I turned away and his hand touched my back, and I moved away. I didn't like his hands on me. It felt wrong.

He ignored me and continued putting the cream on me. After he was done, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

I put on my clothes and walked out into the bedroom. I got in the bed and pulled the cover over my head. "I'm not hungry and you can sleep on the fuckin floor by the door." I yelled at him. Two could play this shit.

"Bitch." I heard him mumble. All of the times Edward called me that came back to my mind and I buried my head into the pillow to muffle my cries. This was all too much, all I wanted was to be home and in my own bed back at Charlie's house. I wanted him to walk in and bring me hot chocolate, singing old songs from the sixties. It was cheesy, but I missed that.

I woke up sometime during the night, screaming. I heard someone running to me and hands on my arms. I slapped them away and starting sobbing. "Please don't hurt me. Please I can't take anymore." I cried.

"Shit Bella, it's just me." Jacob said sleepily. I sat up and threw my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He whispered in my ear. He started humming Here Comes the Sun. I relaxed against his chest and closed my eyes, drifting off into an deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------  
This one was written by me again, Jazz. Ziomy is up next and it's an amazing chapter! Seriously, you are not going to want to miss that shit!

On another news, my first fanfic, Personal Sun, is up for a Silent Tear Award. Voting ends Dec. 18th and I would really appreciate it if everyone could vote. It's under the 'Best JacobxBella' fic. Completely honored to even be nominated, but to win...I think I would die of a damn heart attack! lol

http://silent-tear-awards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)htm

I appreciate all of these reviews, favorites, and story alerts! It blows my mind everytime! Let us know what you think of this chapter. Hugs :)


	7. Self Combust

**Sam's POV**

Eight women missing within the last four years is not a big number when you look at the big picture of people missing in the Missing Person's Unit. It is a big deal, however, when those eight women are kidnapped, raped, tortured and then brutally murdered and left as "presents" practically in the New York City Police Departments front steps by the exact same sick man.

I've been working these cases for almost a year now and it has taken over my life and become an obsession of sorts. I couldn't help it. Last Christmas Eve was the worst day of my life. I got up extra early that day in order to meet Charlie for breakfast and help him get all of the decorations, which he hadn't already gotten up, finished. He was all into this Christmas shit and every year I was right alongside with him indulging his obsession. I went to the Waffle House like he had asked me to the day before, but he never showed up. That was severely unlike him. If Charlie said he was going to be somewhere on a certain date at a certain time he would be there fifteen minutes early. I didn't stick around for breakfast after I waited twenty minutes for him. I went straight to the station.

As soon as I walked to the door my heart sunk. There was a large black tarp laced with red ribbons and a red bow. I knew exactly what it was. I had seen the reports Charlie worked on, I knew what I was looking at instantly. What I hadn't expected was to find that it contained the body of my boss and my best friend. The moment I had opened up the tarp and read the sick note left by The Carver I broke down. I was a man of few words and lesser tears, but at that moment I was a lost person. The world had lost one of its great men.

It was a day of sadness for sure.

The second person to know the news of his death was his favorite 'student', as he liked to call him, Special Agent Jacob Black of the Narcotic's Unit – the son he always wished he had. He too took the news hard and broke. Charlie had been like a father to him above being his mentor. Almost instantly he begged to be taken off of the Narc's Unit in order to pursue the person in charge of Lieutenant Swan's death.

I said no. Not because he couldn't do that job, no, that wasn't it. It was purely for selfish reasons. I wanted to catch the son of a bitch who did this. I wanted to be the one to bring him to justice.

First I had to speak to his daughter, Isabella, his everything in life. I brought Jacob along with me, I'm not exactly sure why, maybe it was because I needed support or else I knew I would break. In the end he barely even made it out of the car. He took the first step up to the door before he stopped and threw up in the bushes.

"I can't do this, Sam." He said unable to hold back the tears. He was trying to be strong, I knew it, but he couldn't and I never blamed him for it. I rubbed his back, but I, too, was on the verge of letting it all go.

Somehow I made it all the way up the stairs and knocked on her door. She opened it with a guilty look on her face, but it soon turned to stone.

"Charlie's Dead." She said dryly. I nodded my head and told her how sorry I was. I explained to her that I wouldn't stop until I found the mother fucker who killed her father. She nodded, but said nothing.

"Excuse me. I...um…I have to go." She said as she closed the door. The last thing I saw before the door was shut in my face was a single tear sliding down her cheek.

At his funeral I vowed to him that I would look after her, and I did. I called her every other day to see how she was, if she needed anything, to see if she was ok. Every other day she would answer and be polite and tell me she was fine, but I knew that, just like Jacob, she would never be the same. I had these two kids who I felt responsible for, who had lost something so great that they would never recover.

So, I became this obsessed man, trying my hardest to do right by both of them and bring down this ass hole, this sick son of a bitch. On top of all of that, I now had an entire police station to run.

I was investigating the most recent kidnapping victim, Jessica Stanley. She fit The Carver's type to a T and I just _knew_ that he had her. I had taken a break after a long morning of trying to track down the last place Jessica had been seen, and called Isabella. She didn't answer. I called her a second, third and fourth time and they went to voicemail each time. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and was reliving the day of her father's death. I panicked and got in a cruiser and barreled through town until I reached her condo. I didn't bother with the elevator and I flew up the stairs. I knocked on her door even though it was about time for her to head out for work. No one answered. I went straight to the animal shelter where she had been working for the past six months. They owner told me that she hasn't seen or heard from Bella, but not to worry, that she might be at the store to get more dog toys. An hour later she still hadn't shown up. I lost my damn mind. I went back to her apartment and she wasn't there and she still wasn't answering her phone. I looked around the block and my blood turned cold when I found her purse and her phone splayed across the corner.

She was in danger.

Three very long days later I got a note matching The Carvers handwriting on the windshield of my car.

_Do you know what I like most about Isabella? She definitely has a wild side to her that no one knows about. Did you know she has a tattoo of a Sparrow on her shoulder? It's hot! I especially like biting down on it when I fuck her from behind. She feels so good, it gives me chills. She definitely will be one for the books. I can't wait to hear her scream when I plunge the knife into her heart._

I almost died.

I have been up all night since then, sleeping on my desk only when my eyelids were too heavy to stay open. I didn't tell Jacob the whole truth cause I knew that he would be distraught. So I kept it from him, only telling the people who needed to know. All he knew was that this pervert was on the loose and he had someone else.

Jacob had been acting up lately. Honestly, I couldn't blame him, after Charlie's death he really needed a vacation, but I kept denying his requests. I was overwhelmed and quite frankly, scared as hell that he would go off the deep end. He was in no way shape or form the same Jacob Black he was before the shit hit the fan. He was completely obnoxious and very reckless. His anger flared at the drop of a dime and he mouthed off to everyone. Just this morning I told him he needed to follow up on a lead that was called in for a crack head drug dealer we had been trying to locate. He snapped at me saying that this was his day off. I told him to get his ass in check, that the last thing I needed to deal with was his attitude. He stormed out of my office in true Jake fashion. The next thing I know I get a call that he shot the crack head in the ass. Admittedly I was pissed off, even though I'm sure the asshole deserved it, but I was going to have the media down my back. Shit was already heating up with those leeches anyway. One reporter in particular, a red headed bombshell named Victoria who knew way too much was always up my ass. I don't hit women, I don't even think about hitting women, but I wanted to smack the shit out of this bitch. Always causing problems, always.

At about eleven thirty in the morning I got a call patched through to me from one of my rookies, Seth Clearwater.

"Sir, I found Bella Swan. She's alive, but I don't see how. She's pretty cut up."

I almost dropped the phone and I banged my knee when I stood up too fast.

"Holy shit, thank God. She's been raped; take her to the hospital right now."

"Damn."

"Damn is right son, so get your ass over there as fast as that car can take you, that's an order."

"Okay, I'll take her to the hospital."

"Oh and let the hospital know that Jacob will be coming to pick her up."

"Jacob? Why?" he asked confused. Couldn't blame him, but I decided since Jake had fucked up he was either going to have to be suspended or go away for a while. Isabella had to be taken away and protected immediately and there is no one on the force I trusted to take care of her more than Jacob.

"Let's just say I'm not the only one whose day he fucked up."

"Damn."

"Hurry up, Clearwater."

"Right away sir."

I hung up the phone and gathered all the things together. Thirty five minutes later and three glasses of brandy downed there was a knock on my door. It was Jacob. He thought I was going to fire him. He was a lucky kid, if he was anyone else I would have, but lucky for him I was feeling especially ecstatic that Isabella was alive, if not damaged.

When he found out the name of the person he would be _babysitting_ as he so poetically put it, I saw the flash of hurt and anger in his eyes. He was reliving the day of Charlie's death as I knew he would have.

The idea was to get them both as far away from everything as possible. Where else could they go that they could both start over? The smallest, furthest, town from New York; Forks, Washington. I knew Jacob was from that area, I knew that he would be able to help Isabella adjust. I knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe and sound.

I made the preparations. It took all the pull I had to get them a nice house, new identification and cars. They had an AMEX waiting for them at the house. Everything was set up for them to be away from this monster. It was a relief to know that they would both be safe. Charlie would have it no other way.

At quarter to four my phone rang. It was Emily, my wife.

"Hey baby, I'm glad you called we found-" before I could finish telling my wife that Isabella was okay, she screamed in my ear.

"You need to get home now!" My heart sunk for the thirtieth time that day. A million different horrible possibilities floated through my mind but none could compare to what came out of her mouth next.

"He was here Sam! Here was here at our home! There are two dead bodies on our doorstep Sam!"

She was hysterical and I was furious. I told her that I would be there as fast as I could and that I would call the coroner's office to get down there ASAP. I told her to get inside the house and lock all of the doors that I would be home soon. She hung up the phone and my heart broke as I heard my baby girl, Claire calling out for me. This mother fucker took it too far.

I called the coroner and then Seth and gave them both my address.

I dialed Jacob's number next putting the phone on speaker so that my hands were free to gather my things so that I could go home quicker.

"Agent Black." He answered laughing.

"What the fuck are you so fucking happy about?" I asked, my anger and fear getting the best of me.

"Nothing, Isabella was just telling me a story."

"Whatever, I don't care. Where they hell are you?"

"We're almost to Cleveland. I'm going to stop once we get in the city limits. I'm fucking tired."

"That's it? Well, shit how the fuck much longer is it going to take you to get to Forks?"

"Maybe three more days?"

"Three days?" I shouted. That wasn't fast enough.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"The mother fucker just made this shit even more personal. He dropped off his latest victims at my house! Emily was the one who found them. I'm on my way over there now!"

"What the hell? That son of a bitch! I'm going to fuckin kill him when I get my goddamn hands on him!"

"That fucking makes two of us. I have to go. Emily and Claire are freaking out. Let me know when you make your next stop. I want to know where you both are at all times."

"Yeah Bye."

I didn't linger. I hung up the phone and practically ran Leah Clearwater over.

"I'm sorry, I was about to knock…wait, Sam? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Leah, I need to go. I'll keep you updated later." I don't know what she did after than I barreled down the stairs, out the door and into my car. It took me twelve minutes to get home with the way I was driving.

I parked the car and I was horrified by what I saw. There were two body bags. Two! Poor Emily. Poor Claire. The Carver was going to die a slow and painful death if I had anything to do with it.

I walked up to the front doorsteps when Seth called out for me. He looked terrible and I wondered if this was the first time he had seen dead bodies. If it was I felt sorry for him because of how brutally murdered they were, they were almost disfigured with all of the blood and cuts…and one of them didn't have its head attached.

He held out a note to me and I told him he could go home, he looked green in the face. He shook his head and went back to work. He just earned a hundred points in my book.

I opened the note bracing myself for what it might say. It could not be good. It never was. I flipped the paper open and I swear to god I thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

_'Dearest Sam Uley,  
I've left you three gifts today. I hope you are enjoying them as much as I did. It's a shame we can't meet in person, I'm sure there is a lot you would like to discuss. Perhaps in time, but for now I will continue sending my gifts. _

_My latest prize has escaped me and I'm sure you know where she is. Just so you have been warned, I will not lose. I will get her back and I will have my way with her. You will get her back the same way you received her dear ole dad. _

_Until next time,  
The Carver._

_PS. Say hello to the wife for me. She looked delectable last week in the supermarket with her black hair in curls and that tight sweater dress. I almost couldn't resist myself. You're a very lucky man. You better keep her safe, there's a killer on the loose.'_

I fell to my knees and clutched my chest. He's been following her. He's playing a game with me and could have killed them at any time. I got to my feet and tried to brush it off. I would get them out of here. They would be safe. This mother fucker wasn't going anywhere near my family. Not ever again.

I walked in and heard my baby girl screaming. I ran to her bedroom and it was empty. I went into my bedroom and was unable to process the scene before me. My daughter was on the floor crying, kicking and screaming as my wife was going back and forth from the closet to the suitcase lying on the bed, she too was in tears but hers were the silent kind. I was paralyzed in that state as I realized what was going on. She was leaving. I walked up to her and tried to stop her – she smacked me.

I was stunned. We never so much as had a serious fight and here she was staring at me like she hated me and had _smacked _me. Claire finally looked up, realizing they weren't the only ones in the room anymore. She ran to me and I picked her up off the floor and held her close. Emily reached out her arms and motioned for me to hand her over.

"Give her to me, Sam." She said through clenched teeth. My eyes widened at her tone.

"I'm not going to hurt her." I snapped, appalled at the accusation of her tone.

She nearly growled at me. "You already have. She's three Sam. _Three_. Do you know that she _saw_ what was in those bags? My baby will never be the same and it's all because of you, because you just_ had to_ take over this case. You should have been making sure your family was ok, but instead it's been about Isabella and those missing girls. It's a tragedy I know but your family comes first, Sam, and you haven't been home in almost a week. It takes _dead bodies on your doorstep_ for me to even see you. This is over. I'm taking Claire and we're leaving. Don't try stopping me and don't come looking for us. I can't risk our daughter's life. We may not mean anything to you, but the least you can do is let us go to a place where no harm will come to our daughter."

I could have been run over by a Mack truck and it would've been like walking on a sandy beach on a warm summer day compared to the words spoken to me from my wife of seven years. She was leaving me. This would be the last time I saw either of them. I knew there was no use arguing even though every bone in my body was screaming to get down on my knees and beg her to stay.

Instead I kissed my daughter and told her that I would always love her. She cried and put her arms around my neck. I knew I needed to let them go, I needed to know they were safe, I just wished they would come back to me once this mess was over. I fucked up. Emily was right. I should have been protecting them. It should have occurred to me that I was putting them in danger. I just never imagined The Carver going this far with this insanity.

I was crying, I wasn't ashamed of it. I put Claire down and pulled Em into a hug.

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about you and Claire. I'm sorry, Emmy. But you're right, you need to go. It isn't safe for you. Just promise me something. Please don't leave me for good. You love me, I know you do and I would never intentionally put you in harm's way. I promise you once I kill this psycho I'm leaving the force. I'll do that for you. Hell, I'd do it right now, but there's no way I would do that with him threatening my family. Please baby, come back to me."

She cried and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her hot tears stream down my neck and I squeezed her tighter. I kissed her hair and told her I loved her at least a thirty times. She told me she loved me too and promised to come back to me.

She said she would be going to her sister's in Italy and my heart felt lighter knowing that, one, she was telling me where she would be, and, two, that it was out of the damn country.

She allowed me to take her and Claire, followed by Seth, to the airport myself.

I hugged and kissed them both once it was time for them to board their plane. I held onto Emmy just a little longer until it was the final boarding call.

I knelt down and hugged and kissed Claire. She made me kiss her little blue NYC PD teddy bear before she left.

If I was glad for anything it's that Emily and Claire were going to be okay and Jacob and Isabella would be safe in Forks.

This mother fucker had another thing coming if he was going to threaten my family, which includes Jake and Bella, and get away with it unscathed. Oh HELL no. This son of a bitch just signed his mother fucking death warrant.

* * *

A/N this chapter was written by Ziomy - sorry for the delays guys! LOTS going on lately but i'm finally up to speed. REVIEW and let us know what you think!!! *HUGS*


	8. Scorch Marks

Jacob's POV

There was only one way to describe how the journey to Forks was…hell! Isabella was bitchy, rude and totally unbearable. Granted, she had just escaped from a brutal rapist and murder, but damn, this wasn't what I would like to be doing on a Friday night.

She spent most of the time starring out at the window trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I don't know why she did, as if I would blame her for tearing up. Hell, even I wanted to cry for her. It especially broke my heart seeing her shift from one position to the next. I didn't see much at the hospital, but what I did, wasn't pretty. She had to be in some serious pain and hours of sitting in one position wasn't doing her any favors. I was trying my best to get to Cleveland as fast as possible but we were hitting rush hour and it significantly screwed with my time frame.

After a while of basically parked in traffic she reached out to fuck with the dials. I smacked her hand away and snapped at her. She bitched me out saying she wanted to listen to some music. As usual I was about to snap back at her but she winced in pain and I wavered.

She put it on a god damn oldies station. Why did she have to choose this type of music out of everything there was to choose from? Janice started singing in that all too familiar voice and I felt my mind drift to Charlie. He was all into this kind of music and tortured the hell out of me with it whenever we were together.

"These are the classics, son. It'll do you good to get acquainted with them." His voice played back in my mind as clear as if he had said the words out loud to me now. I missed him so damn much. My father was a good man, but when my mother died when I was a boy he pretty much shut me out. It wasn't until Charlie came around that I felt like I had a father back in my life. We did a lot together, barbeques and football games. They were times I treasured more than anything.

The Byrds came on next and I felt the burning sensation in my eyes. Shit. I was getting carried away, I _could not_ cry in front of Isabella. I palmed my forehead and groaned. I could not take another second of this music.

"Ah hell no! I can't handle this shit, you're going to have to find something else to fuckin listen to." I shouted, turning the station to rap and Biggie's voice came over the airwaves.

_I love it when you call me big pop-pa.  
If you got a gun up in your waist please don't shoot up the  
place  
Cause I see some ladies tonight who should be havin my baby  
Bay-bee_

"I was listening to that." She said between clenched teeth.

I had to fight back the things I really wanted to say so I held on to the steering wheel as tight as I could. She was really grating on my nerves now. You just didn't fuck with a man's radio.

"And I said to fuckin find something else!" I yelled keeping my hands over the dials.

Can you believe what she did next? She tried to pry my fingers off of my own car radio. What? Was she serious?

"Turn it back now!" she yelled right back at me. Let me tell you something. That girl was pretty strong for a little thing. I loosened my grip a little and she fell back against the seat – hard. I felt like a total dick wad when I saw her cringe in pain.

I flipped the station back. "Listen to the shit. I don't fucking care." I said wanting to reach out to see if she was okay. She looked like she was about to cry and I felt like a total moron. Nice going Jake. Let's see how else you can make this girl's day any worse.

Here Comes the Sun came on next and I had to suppress a groan and a smile. I knew this to be one of Charlie's favorites. I tried to concentrate on the traffic ahead of me for fear of breaking down.

"Can I turn this up?" she asked sheepishly.

"What? Yeah, do whatever the fuck you want." I said still trying not to listen to the song. My eyes were on fire. This could not be happening. It all went to shit however when she started humming along with the music. A tear spilled over. Luckily it was on the left side of my cheek so I was able to wipe it away without her knowing. She reminded me so much of her father it hurt…and that voice on her, it was so beautiful. I felt my heart beat faster. It sounded nothing like the awfulness of Charlie's attempt at singing.

"This was Charlie's favorite song. He used to sing it to me every night before I went to sleep when I was little. He sounded horrible and couldn't carry on a damn tune, but it was nice." She chuckled. I liked the sound of it. I would have to make her laugh again soon. I needed to hear her again.

"Yeah, I remember he used to play this shit when we use to go out on stake outs. He'd sing along and it sounded like a cat getting its fuckin tail stepped on."

She laughed and I stole a quick glance over at her. Her eyes squinted just like Charlie's, only on her it was endearing. It was quiet for a while as I remembered him more.

"So what was it like having him as a dad?" I said as I looked into her stunning brown eyes. Yet another reminder of him.

She told me how absolutely amazing he was and how he used to take camping and fishing. I was happy for her and sad for me all at once. I had never been able to do those things and I would have given my right leg for just an ounce of that kind of relationship with him.

Then she surprised me by saying that he used to talk about me. I cringed. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he said. She assured me that it was nothing but good things, but when she said that Charlie had told her that she should date a guy like me because he ex Mike was nothing but a pussy. I laughed at this. It sounded so like him it almost hurt.

Then the strangest thing happened. A picture formed in my head of me and Isabella out in Times Square on midnight, my arms around her as we watched the ball drop to the New Year. Then, of me turning her around and laying a soft kiss on her lips.

I snapped out of it quick. What the fuck was I thinking? I couldn't even stand her! Ugh! Stop thinking this shit, Jake, this is Charlie's daughter for crying out loud. Where did that just fucking come from?

Luckily my phone rang just then. It was Sam. He was acting strange and all jumpy, more than usual.

When I asked him what his problem was he told me that Emily had found two dead bodies from The Carver outside of his house. My blood pressure went through the roof and I had to fight to keep my calm but it wasn't working I yelled and I know I scared Isabella, it wasn't my intention but I couldn't help him. This guy was getting out of hand, way out of hand. I took a deep breath after many mental obscenities and the traffic started moving enough for me to pull into the Cleveland turn pike. It was quiet from that point on.

I looked over at Isabella several times to find her in a different place mentally. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking about. In less than a year her father was murdered, her life had changed, she was kidnapped, beaten, tortured and raped and now she was in a car with practically a total stranger who was taking her all the way across the country to live an entirely new life and all she had was the NYC PD clothes on her back. That got me to thinking. She needed to get some clothes. I saw a billboard for a Walmart at the next exit and pulled off the road. I pulled into the parking lot and she finally came to.

"I don't have all fuckin day. We need to get you some clothes and your fuckin medicine."

I helped her out of the car, careful not to touch her back, or just about anywhere but her hips. When we got to the doors I pulled out a wheel chair. She looked at me like I had grown a third eyes or something. I told her that she was in no shape to be walking around this big ass store and she complied.

We went to the pharmacy first and handed them the prescriptions and then headed on over to the woman's section. The clothes here were appalling but somehow she managed to find a thing or two to wear. I made a mental note to take her to the Armani Exchange or at least the Gap when she got better. No girl should have to go without at least some designer clothes.

After she was satisfied with her clothes she sheepishly said that she needed to get some underwear. Her face turned a light shade of pink and I felt the overwhelming urge to caress it with the back of my fingers. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?

I wheeled her over to the underwear section and she started reaching up for a red bra after staring at it for like three minutes, that one a the purple one right next to it. She stretched too far however and swore out loud.

"Sit your ass down and tell me what fuckin size you need." I said, irritated. Seriously, was she so full of pride that she couldn't ask for my help? What would I say, sorry, no you're on your own there.

"I need a 32C." she whispered. And again my mind went to a night so good place as my dick hardened in my pants. For crying out loud Jake, you're sick! This woman was just raped! Control yourself!

I pulled the red one and the purple one, shit I'd get her one in every color if it made her happy.

"I know you wanted it. I saw you eyeing the goddamn thing." I said after she eyed me warily. She mumbled a quick thanks and then headed for the register. I was already ready to get the fuck out of here.

It wasn't long until we got to the hotel, the rest of the drive was in silence. I helped her out of the car and up into the hotel. When we got there I told her to jump in the shower while I grabbed us something to eat. I needed a second alone and I know she did too. I made sure and checked that we weren't being followed and that no one was watching as I left. I made sure that the door was secured and locked.

I went to the café and they had nothing but crap. I went to the car and headed to a Chinese restaurant I saw coming in and ordered some chicken fried rice with pepper steak and egg foo yon, egg rolls and sugar cookies.

I hurried back and Bella was still in the bathroom.

"Hurry your ass up! Our food's getting fuckin cold!" she didn't answer. I panicked. I was gone for almost forty five minutes. She wouldn't have done anything to harm herself, would she? Oh my god what if she slipped and fell. I hurried over to the bathroom door and pounded on it harder.

"Bella?! Open this fuckin door!"

I heard her mumble something so I just barged in.

When I say that I'm not a sentimental man, I truly mean it, but god damn when I saw her lying on the floor curled up in a ball completely naked, broken, and crying her eyes out it broke my fucking heart. She was sobbing and clutched at the tube of medicine in her hand almost as if that was the only thing that was keeping her semi sane. I reached over and grabbed a towel and draped it over her, knowing that having a man see her naked, especially now, would be completely embarrassing and uncomfortable.

I took the tube of medicine from her and asked her where I should be putting this gnarly ass stuff. She surprised me when she practically growled at me that the list of where it didn't need to go was shorter. I didn't even try to fight back. In fact, I wanted to hold her and tell her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She sat up and the towel fell from her revealing all of her cuts, bruises, bite marks, gashes and if I wasn't mistaken, there were also cigarette burns.

"Fuck. Bella, what the hell did that son of a bitch do to you?" I found it hard to breathe. Here I was being a fucking dick to her and she was dealing with all of this. I was about to reach out and grab her when she spat, "You really don't give a fuck. Just put the damn cream on my back and I'll get the rest."

I did as I was told and I applied the shit to her as gently as I could. She backed away from my touch but I kept going anyway. I was glad that her back was to me though, because every time I touched her skin another tear slid down my face. I was hurting for her. I was suffering for her. Every one of these gashes would turn into a scar. Every one of the cuts would leave a mark and every time she looked at herself in the mirror she would see him. She didn't deserve this, no one did. Charlie would fucking die if he knew his daughter was suffering this much. Poor, Isabella.

I was done quickly so as not to cause her any more discomfort. I stood up wiping my eyes and slammed the door shut. I was angry, no I was fucking furious with that mother fucker.

She stormed out of the room not too much later and went straight to bed pulling the covers up over her.

"I'm not hungry and you can sleep on the fuckin floor by the door." She yelled.

_I'm going to kill that son of a Bitch for doing this to you._ I mumbled and threw the food in the garbage.

I took a shower and let the steaming hot water wash all of my worries away, cause let's face it, Isabella was my responsibility, she was my charge, if anything happened to her, anything, it would be my ass. Several deep breaths and gallons of water later I stepped out and got dressed.

By the time I got out she was already fast asleep, the bottle of sleeping pills on her nightstand.

The covers were half on her and half on and the TV was blaring. I walked over to her and pulled up the covers all the way and saw the TV remote was right under her stomach. I reached under her a bit to pull it out or it would for sure hurt her if she rolled over on it. She shifted in her sleep, once I had it out, and she faced me. I was so close that our lips brushed against each other. I pulled back immediately and stared at her. Her lips shocked me…the bed sheets were probably staticy, yeah that's it.

Her hair was in disarray on her face. I pushed her hair back and felt how warm she was. I hope she wasn't getting sick on me. After a couple more seconds of looking at her I made myself as comfortable as I could on the floor.

I was out like a light.

"Please don't hurt me. Please I can't take anymore." Screamed Isabella as I snapped awake. I rushed over to her and she smacked at me and pushed me away, her eyes still closed.

"Shit Bella, it's just me." she sat up so quickly I thought she might rip her stitches. I thought she was going to hit me again. Instead she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. I held on to her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I whispered in her ear. She kept crying, I didn't know what to do. I was like a fish out of water in this situation. I usually told girls to quit crying when they tried to pull the water works act on me, but I couldn't do that to her.

I remembered what she said about Charlie singing to her, so I began humming Here Comes The Sun to her. She instantly relaxed against me and not a minute later she was fast asleep. I held her like that for about a half hour before I laid her back to bed. When I tried to let her go she tightened her hold around my neck trapping me in her arms.

I didn't have a choice.

I picked her back up and laid myself on the bed with her lying on my chest. She moved her hands from my neck to my waist as I ran my fingers through her hair. I don't know how long I was like that there with her. The next thing I remembered was waking up with her still in my arms.

"Bells, wake up." I whispered to her, shaking her lightly. She groaned and moved closer to me.

"Um…you're probably not going to like the fact that you're clinging to me once you're conscious so I guess I'll just move out of this position while you're still in your coma state."

"I'm up. I'm not moving because, as much as I hate to say this, you're warm and comfortable and I'm aching all over and moving would be a very very bad idea right about now."

"OH." Was all my brilliant mind could come up with. "Well, I'm sorry, but we need to fucking move, we need to get to Forks ASAP."

"Ugh, why do you always have to be an ass hole, Jacob? What the fuck have I done to you?"

I take it she's not a morning person.

"Listen Isabella-"

"And quit with the damn Isabella bullshit. It's Bella! God didn't my father ever tell you how much I hated it when people called me Isabella? Shit Jacob. Get the fuck out of the bed! I'm pissed."

And then she fucking pushed me off of the bed and I landed on my ass. Oh…she is so fucking lucky she's a girl!

I got up and got within an inch of her face. "Bella." I spat. "Good fucking morning to you too." And I pulled the covers and brought it over her head, went to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Uggghhhh!!!! I must have done something really shitty in my past life to deserve this bullshit.

Ten minutes later she was banging on the door. I didn't even answer. She moved the knob, trying to get in. _Sorry honey, the doors locked, too bad for you._ I thought bitterly.

"Open up I have to go to the bathroom."

"Should have thought about that before you fucking snapped at me, so hold it or use the trash can cause I'm going to be a while."

I heard a loud thump and know that she threw a shoe at the door.

"Ugh, you're no better than Edward!" she yelled at the top of my lungs. What the fuck did she just say?

I opened up the bathroom door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom with her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, peeling her hands from her face. Once I had her wrists in my hand I made her look at me.

"Who the fuck is Edward, Bella?" she looked away from me and her face scrunched up, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't answer.

"Bella? Please tell me who Edward is." I said in a softer voice tying to be gentle.

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, the tears spilled over on to her cheek but she still refused to tell me.

Still holding on to her wrist, I shook her getting very angry and worried and all the emotions that you feel when you know you're about to hear something majorly important only to be cut short in the end.

"Bella! Tell me RIGHT NOW. Who in the fuck is Edward!? TELL ME!" she pulled back her wrists, I let them go, and she threw them around my neck. Without even thinking twice about it, I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off of the bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held her like that for so long, I lost track of the time. Maybe fifteen minutes later, she moved her lips to my ear.

"Edward killed my f-father. Edward r-r-raped m-me. Edward is a m-monster." She said in between sobs. I dug one of my hands in her hair and sat on the bed, rocking her.

"Bella?" I said after a while, trying to compose myself, I was royally pissed off that she was feeling this way and I was excited at the same time because this was a big deal, we finally had a name.

"Mmm" she said, still unable to speak.

"Edward is going to die. I'm going to kill him. I promise." She shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around me and buried her face deeper into my neck.

"I don't like you, but I don't hate you. You're all I have left, and no matter how much I want to strangle you, kick your ass even, I can't let you get too close to him. If my father didn't make it, neither will you. I…I can't lose you too."

I was silent for a very long time after that. What did you say to something like that? Thank you? No! I can't lose you either? Hell no! Shit, I know she couldn't stand me, so her saying those words out loud, it felt…fucking strange. I was instantly uncomfortable, but I wouldn't let her see it. Instead I sat her on the bed and sat next to her grabbing one of her hands and placing it in between mine.

"I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you drive me crazy. I'm like a cancer; I just keep on growing on you!"

She laughed I knew she would be ok. I stood up, taking her hand in mine, and led her to the bathroom.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we don't have all fucking day." I said with a smile on my face. She punched my arm – hard – and then shut the door in my face.

Two days later

The rest of the drive was pretty uncomfortable. It was mostly in silence. The times that we did talk, we argued. I couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand me. We were okay with that, at least, that's what I kept telling myself. The remaining nights we spent in the motels we the same. We'd argue, go to bed, she would have night terrors, I would come to her, she would throw her arms around me and I would sing Here Comes The Sun to her. We never spoke about this and that was fine by me, but what was happening scared the living shit out of me. When I did fall asleep, I dreamt about her. More accurately, I dreamt about being with her. It was awkward when I was around her, like she knew what the dreams were. So, I took it out on her, cause that's just me. I'm an ass hole. I never pretended to be anything different.

So, when we arrived to Seattle I thought that in order to get her off my back, I could take her shopping. Chicks loved that kind of shit don't they? And, if there was a chance for me to snap at her, well, I'd take it.

Her face lit up when she saw that I was pulling into NorthGate Mall.

"We're going shopping?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup." I said popping my P.

…and the moment we walked into the mall I instantly regretted it.

"Jacob lets go here. Jacob, take me there."

It was insanity. Really, did one girl need that many pairs of shoes?

I wheeled her by a Victoria's Secret, secretly hoping she would make me stop. I'm not a perv, I'm just a guy. So, when she practically screamed for me to stop, I did what any guy with a right mind would do.

"Ugh, you want to go in there?" I played like I couldn't stand the idea. That just made her want to go in even more.

"Now." She said demanding.

"Fine, but hurry your ass up."

She made me stop just outside the door and she got up and told me to go to hell when I tried to stop her. I waited, my arms crossed, by the door.

"Stay here." She demanded.

"Nope, sorry." I pointed to myself. "Bodyguard." I said, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and groaned walking in front of me. I followed closely behind her as she picked out some lacey ass underwear. Holy shit, I needed to kiss the feet of the designer who came up with the layout for the royal blue ones she picked up. Whew! Damn!

I will never get to see them on Bella, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't bring my next girlfriend here. Shit!

I must have made some kind of noise cause she turned and looked at me. I quickly looked away.

"You know, this is mortifying and I wish I was doing this on my own." I walked closer to her, standing behind her, and pressed my cheek to hers.

"Awe, are you ashamed of shopping for lingerie in front of your husband?"

She whirled around and smacked me in the chest, furious.

"What?" she practically screamed. I laughed. That pissed her off even more. I reached in my pocket and pulled out two teal and white boxes.

"What the fuck is that?" she whispered, completely shocked. I pushed them toward. I know she wanted to open that shit, I wasn't stupid, hate me or not any girl who got a Tiffany's box thrust at her would cave and open it, let alone two.

She opened the first one up and it was a white gold Tiffany's Engagement ring. It was a huge single rock. The second one had a matching wedding band laced with diamonds…did I mention they were all pink diamonds? Yeah I was the shit.

She looked at them in shock and I leaned into her more.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" I whispered so only she could hear.

"You're a dick Jacob." She said handing me the boxes.

"Put them on, I know you want to." I teased her. She was mad and I know it was because she really did want to.

"How can you joke about this shit? Seriously, are you that insensitive? Does me being… raped…mean nothing at all to you?" she whispered the word rape and I wanted to scream at her, but I kept calm.

"Bella, do you think I would be here now, all the way across the country in a Victoria's Secret store, with a girl who drives me absolutely mad and buy her thirty thousand dollars worth of wedding jewelry if I didn't give a fuck? Put the fucking rings on and be happy. I'm not going to fucking baby you. You're stronger than this shit. What that mother fucker did to you was unforgivable and I've already told you I'm going to bring his fucking ass down. But this isn't about him. This is about you, Bella, and getting your life back. I'm trying to help you. So, I'm going to say this one more fucking time. Put those beautiful ass rings on now, smile and pick out some more panties and bras and whatever the else you fucking want and ill pay for it, you know why? Because I give a damn if you're happy even though I'm a fucking dick and may not show it."

"Thirty thousand dollars?"

After everything I just said, she picked that to comment on. Fucking women, I don't fucking understand them.

"We need a story, we're going to be living together, and I refuse to be the brother or whatever the fuck, anyway, I'm fucking dark and you're pale as hell. Being married would be the logical, ask no questions, less gossip type of thing. Any girl married to me, fake or not, deserves the best…you deserve the best. You got the best."

She starred at me her mouth slightly opened for a good full minute before she handed me the boxes.

"Do this shit right, Jake." She said smiling. I smiled back and took the solitaire out of its box, lifting her left hand.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

She giggled and then rolled her eyes.

"I guess so. You know, if I _have_ to."

"Bella?"

"Ok, yes."

I pulled out the second ring and slid it on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." I said lowering my mouth to hers. She put up her hand, as I knew she would, and I kept going, kissing her with her hand between or lips.

"That was the best kiss I ever had." I winked.

"Whatever, Jake." She said rolling her eyes and blushing at the same time. She kept looking at her hand, playing around with the rings. I let her.

"Now, where were we." I said bringing the attention back to the lacey panties. It gave me an excuse to actually touch them. I felt my dick get hard almost immediately, and I felt bad, but not that bad. She smiled at me and shook her head. She eyes trailed from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. She shook her head when she say how much of a _hard _ time I was having. I expected her to be offended, but she wasn't. I took that as a go ahead to act like my normal self and not have to walk on eggshells around her.

I got her one of everything in every color. She told me to stop at twenty, but I couldn't help myself, I know she wanted them, she didn't have anything, and we were both having fun. I was enjoying picturing different shit I'd like to see on her, even if I never got to see it, and she was enjoying calling me names, perv being the main one, and laughing at me acting like a kid in a candy store. I know it was hard for her, seeing what she went through, but I wanted to her to move on. She shouldn't have to be reminded of that asshole whenever she walked into a store like this. Now, whenever she thought of underwear, she would think of Special Agent, Jacob Black.

Score.

* * *

A/N: Ok ok i know it's been forever since we've posted but there has been so so much going on in our lives and with the holidays, well you know how all that goes. Luckily we're ahead in our chapters and can post what we've written so far. This next chapter is Written by me Ziomy and i hope you enjoyed it...IF you Really are enjoying this story please VOTTTTEEEE for us here

The Two Sides Of Twilight

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/

We've been nominated for:

-Best Jacob/Bella  
-Best Tragedy/Angst  
-Best Villain

Voting ends 01/05/10 - i know! it's soon but anything you can do to support our story is always appreciated.

Again, thank you to all of our readers, you guys truly are the best ever!

Love,

Ziomy


	9. Wild Fire

Chapter 9- Bella

Going into Victoria's Secret with Jacob had to be the most mortifying experience of my life! It was bad enough that he knew what I was fuckin buying, but to actually help me pick out my damn underwear...well I looked like a fuckin tomato the whole time I was in there!

It didn't help anything when he saw me looking at the peek-a-boo thongs, his pants instantly bulged and I could tell he was fuckin huge! My mind went into overdrive, thinking what it would be like to be with him, and I instantly felt dirty for thinking such things. Edward ruined that part of me and I would never be able to experience that again...and it put me in a bitchy mood.

Then he kept holding up lacy teddies in front of the workers, cracking about how fuckin hot I would look or how my tits would be fuckin smokin in this...I nearly lost it. I couldn't stand him and who knew who long I would have to share a space with him!

Things were already uncomfortable. Every morning I would wake up to his morning wood, poking into my ass. It was just weird between us.

Sure, it was so nice that he would sing Here Comes the Sun to me when I woke up from a night terror, and his voice was so smooth and soulful...but fuck, it was doing weird things to me. I was having so many damn wet dreams lately, all of them including him and what those plump lips could do to me. I swear he knew it. He had that look that said it all...that goddamn smug smile every morning when I woke up. Who the hell knows what I've been mumbling, or should I say moaning, in my sleep?!

We finished shopping and started out to the car that was parked in the garage. I glanced down at the ring on my finger and couldn't stop the smile that danced across my face. It was so beautiful and I wish that this was real, not the being with Jacob part...but the engaged aspect. I knew I would never have that.

Men scared the hell out of me now, and Jake...well, he was the only one who didn't scare me shitless. I knew he would never hurt me, not intentionally. He didn't coddle me, and for that I was thankful, even if he did make me fuckin mad at times, I was grateful. I definitely didn't need someone babying me. I needed someone that wouldn't take shit from me, and he was that person.

We got to the car and Jacob helped me into the passenger's seat, careful not to touch anywhere but my hips. I didn't want to tell him, but even that fuckin hurt. I didn't think there was a part on my body, where that motherfucker didn't fuck me up.

Jake loaded all of my bags into the truck and then hurried to get in. He started the car and turned the radio on to the oldies station, throwing me a wary smile. I knew he didn't like it, but it was a nice gesture.

"Where to now?" I asked quietly, as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Forks. We're going to our new goddamn home in the middle of fuckin nowhere." He growled, glaring out at the road infront of him.

A car cut him off and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "Fuck! Watch where you're going you fuckin son of a bitch!" He snarled, holding up his middle finger. I slinked back into my seat and curled into the corner. I hated when he got this way. It scared me.

The three hour drive to Forks was long and quiet. He was pissed off, as usual, and I was nervous to open my damn mouth. I was in no mood for a fuckin fight.

We pulled in front of a large white house. It was two stories and had a picturest scene. It had a picket white fence, a red door, and was surrounding by woods. I loved it.

"I'm going to fuckin kill Sam! Is this his idea of a fuckin joke?" Jacob bellowed. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around. I couldn't see much, as it was getting dark, but I felt comfortable here...like I could actually breathe. It was far away from New York and I felt safe for the first time in over a week.

"Get your ass out of the car and help me! And quit bitchin about everything. Damn you sound like a fuckin girl!" I snapped, as Jacob continued to complain about every fuckin detail.

He shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes at me. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. That had to be a first.

He got out of the car and ran around to my side, helping me out. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tightly as he carried me into the house.

"I'll go get your shit. Stay here and don't fuckin move. Okay?" He said like I was a fuckin three year old. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to wince at the pain that shot across my chest.

"Yes daddy." I sassed back. His fists curled into a tight ball and he huffed, stomping out of the room. I chuckled softly and decided to explore the house some. I was a grown ass woman and I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do!

The house was fully furnished. All of the walls were a series of beige's and browns, very earthy and warm, and the furniture was a dark cherry wood, as were the floors.

A huge fireplace was in the living room, and I couldn't wait to sit in front of it with a book and a mug of hot chocolate. All I needed to do was find a library and go to the grocery store. It seemed Jacob had yet another job...my damn chauffeur.

I walked into the kitchen, and went straight to the stainless steel refrigerator. I opened it and gasped when I saw it was fully stocked. It was a fuckin miracle! I grabbed the carton of milk and starting looking through the cabinets for a glass, still in awe that this place was fully stock with every food imaginable.

Finally, I found the damn glass and poured myself a glass of milk. I took a small sip and started looking through everything. Shit, I was nosey and, hell, I felt at home. This place looked just like Charlie's house, and it felt familiar.

The ache in my chest flared as I thought of my father. I missed him so damn much and had cried more tears than I cared to admit. I couldn't shake the feeling. For months after his death, I would pick up the phone to call him and then sob when I realized he would never answer the phone again.

"I thought I told you not to fuckin move!" Jacob shouted, startling me. I jumped and dropped the glass of milk. As soon as the glass shattered, I started crying.

"Damn it! I'm sorry! I'll...I'll clean it up." I cried, staring at the shattered mess. I started to move when I felt warm arms envelope me gently.

"Shh, it's okay baby. There's no use in crying over spilt milk." He murmured in my ear. I rolled my eyes and started laughing. He was so damn cheesy at times. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him tightly.

We stayed like that for a while, I was resting my head on his chest and he had his head resting on mine. It was sweet and I felt...warmth and comfort. Two things I never imagined to ever assiociate this man with.

"I'll be right back. I gotta take a piss." He said loudly, killing the sweet moment. He sure knew how to fuck things up royally.

I cleaned up the milk and broken glass, wincing every time I bent over. I was not going to stop living just because I was fuckin hurting. Charlie taught me to be strong and not act like a damn pussy. I couldn't let this shit rule my life. I had to fuckin move on.

I walked toward the bathroom door and waited. I had to pee. It had been a while and suddenly it was like I couldn't hold it in another fuckin second.

"Hurry up, you pansy!" I yelled, banging on the door. It swung open and Jacob walked past me, never even glancing at me. I smiled and walked in, shutting the door quickly.

I went to sit down and fell in the fuckin toilet, hitting my back in the process. I cried out in pain and tears started streaming down my face.

"Bella, what the hell happened in there? Are you..." Jacob was yelling. He stopped talking when he slammed through the door. His eyes widened and the corners of his lips twitched as he took in the view of my ass being stuck in the goddamn toliet.

"You left the fuckin lid up, you son of a bitch!" I screamed, attempting to push myself up. I groaned as a pain shot through my back and I held at my hand, motioning for him to help me.

He grabbed my hand and gently helped me up. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips, stepping out of my pants. My ass was wet and I was in a bitchy mood now. He was going to fuckin die if he didn't stop smiling like a little bastard.

"Stop smiling! It isn't that fuckin funny! This is all your fault!" I shouted at him, punching his arm and ignoring the pain that went through mine.

"Hell no, it isn't my fuckin fault! I'm not the one who didn't fuckin look before I sat my ass down." He guaffed. I pushed on his chest, moving him toward the door. He continued laughing and I hated that I liked the sound of his deep laughter.

His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Agent Black." He laughed. "Oh, hi sir. Yeah she's here...okay." His laughter ceased and I watched as he hurried out of the bathroom. I shut the door and peed, then hurried to find out what the hell was going on.

I walked into the living room, and Jacob was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He was rocking slightly and I could tell something had happened...something bad.

"Jake, who was that?" I asked softly, walking toward him. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed gently. He turned to look at me and my heart stopped in its track. It looked light he had seen a fuckin ghost.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, panicked. He shook his head and stood up, walking toward the kitchen.

"Nothing happened. I'm going to make us something to eat." He said quietly. I ran toward him, instantly regretting it, and grabbed his arm.

"Tell me right now what the fuck is going on! I deserve to know!" I screamed in his face. My breathing was heavy and I felt like fuckin punching something. Shit, I felt like punching this motherfucker in front of me. He jerked his arm away from me, and I stumbled back.

"Get the fuck out of my face Isabella! I don't have to to tell a goddamn thing!" He shouted back at me. I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could manage.

"Don't call me fuckin Isabella! The goddamn name is Bella! You get that fucker? It's Bella!" I yelled. He stared at me lividly, his breathing coming as quickly as mine.

"Isabella. Isabella. Isabella!" He countered like a damn two year old. Was he fuckin serious?! He pushed past me and ran up the stairs, slamming one of the doors.

I was so fuckin angry, I was shaking. No one could make me this upset, but he sure knew how to push my damn buttons. This shit was getting old!

There was a soft knock at the door and I stomped over to it. I opened the door and there was a tall gorgeous man standing on the other side.

He was around six foot five, short black hair, beautiful russet skin that covered lean muscles, dark eyes framed by long lashes and a fuck me smile that made my heart jump.

"Hi, I'm Paul..you're neighbor." He smiled, holding out his hand. I stared at it for a long time and then shakily took it. I forced a smile and hoped it seemed sincere, and not 'get the fuck away before I call for my bodyguard'.

"I'm Bella." I whispered, avoiding his gaze. I knew he was just being friendly, but I was damn uncomfortable with being this close to a man.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name." He replied in a deep voice. "So who is the man with you? Your husband?" He asked, looking down at the hand that held the wedding bands.

"Oh, I'm not married. That would be Jacob, he's my roommate." I answered him quickly. He raised his eyebrow and I laughed. "Don't worry though, he's gay. If you know anyone that's single, let me know. He just broke up with his lazy ass boyfriend six months ago and has been trying to get over the fucker. He desperately needs some dick in his life." I explained. Yes I was evil, but the bastard deserved it after shutting me out and leaving the fuckin toilet seat up.

Paul smiled and laughed. "In fact, I do know someone single that would probably be fuckin interested in him. My brother's going through the same shit. I'll have to bring him over so they can meet." I smiled, biting my lip, and nodded as the handsome stranger talked.

"That would be great Paul. Jakey's a bit shy, so he might seem a bit rude. If he's interested, he'll get all bitchy. Just tell your brother to fuckin lay one on him. He loves to be dominated." I couldn't stop the damn word vomit. This shit just kept coming.

"I'll tell him." He laughed. "So...listen. I'm having this party next week on Halloween, you two should come. It's gonna be the shit!"

"Uh, yeah sure. That sounds fun. We'll be there." I smiled slightly. I needed to have some fun. This seemed like just the way to fuckin let go and move on. Plus it was on my birthday and I was turning twenty one. What better way to celebrate then to fuckin drink all night?

"Great. It's a costume party and it starts at nine." He smiled and turned around, waving as he ran across the street to his house. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. I was so damn hungry and needed to get something fast.

Jacob was standing by the refrigerator, glaring at me. "Who the fuck was that?" He snarled. I shrugged and pushed past him.

"Our neighbor. He invited us to a party and I agreed we'd go." I stated simply. I grabbed the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"We are not going to a fuckin party, Bella. Are you that goddamn insane?!"

"Yes, and now stop bitchin." I snapped back at him. I finished making my sandwich and went into the living room before he had a chance to speak.

I turned on the tv and flipped it to some show, vaguely watching. My mind was so wrapped up on everything that was going on in my fuckin life. I just wanted it to go back to normal, but I had a shitty feeling it would never be normal again.

------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter was written by me, jazz. I apologize for the long wait between posts! As Ziomy said, both of us are dealing with some personal crap and you all know how that can get in the way of fanficking. It's a sad truth, but I promise we will finish this story for you amazing readers!


	10. Burn Notice

**Jake's POV**

A white house with a motherfucking white picket fence and a red door, surrounded by the goddamn forest. It was like a fucking fairytale. I was worried that at any second seven little midget dwarfs would come whistling out of the break in the trees. I was going to fucking kill Sam. He always wanted me to settle down just like Charlie did. I guess if I wasn't going to do it in real life he was going to make me do it for fake.

After Isabella, sorry, _Bella_, bitched at me for bitching about the place, she told me to get her shit in the house. I did, but not before I carried her into our new home. Shit. In one day I had gone from being a terminal bachelor to getting engaged and married and now I was carrying my _wife _over the threshold. Too bad I was never gonna get laid. I sure as hell got the short end of the stick.

I set her down in the foyer and I told her to stay put while I grabbed my luggage and her endless bags of clothes. I should have known she wouldn't listen. I hadn't had a chance to scope the place out and she was already wandering around. I stifled my panic. I knew I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it. If should would _just _listen to me we wouldn't be having so many fucking problems.

I checked out the living room, then the dining room – nothing. I was about to fucking lose my mind, I didn't even have time to enjoy looking at the inside of the house for the first time cause I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

I made my way into the kitchen and there she was with a glass of milk in her hands. I was so relieved and so utterly pissed off that she freaked me out, that I snapped.

"I thought I fucking told you not to move." I shouted at her. She whipped her head in my direction with her eyes wide and dropped the glass in her hand. It fell to the floor. Glass and milk went flying everywhere. She stuttered that she would clean it up and burst into tears.

I must have missed something; either that or she was too stressed. It made my heart contract seeing her lose it like that. She's been so good during the day that I was shocked.

I flew over to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby. There's no use crying over spilt milk." She laughed which eased the confusing ache I was feeling. She slid her hands around my waist and sighed as she leaned her head into my chest. I rested mine on hers just loving the way she felt in my arms. I hated that this felt so good…and I hated that I had to take a piss like a motherfucker.

I let her go running into the bathroom to relieve myself when I heard her shouting and banging on the door. Fuck! Was she PMSing? Leave it to a woman to want to go to the bathroom when you need to go.

I opened the door and walked passed her not having the energy to get into yet another fight with her. Shit we might as well be fucking married for all the shit I had to go through.

Just as I reached the front door to make sure that it was locked and to move the bags into the rooms I heard a loud ass scream. I hurried over to the bathroom.

I swung the door open and I was thanking God that I had already used the bathroom cause I might have pissed myself.

She was in an awkward ass position. Her ass was in the toilet bowl. I tiried really hard not to laugh but it didn't work.

I picked her up and she screamed at me for leaving the toilet seat up. Wasn't my fault that she couldn't look before sitting down. She wrapped a towel around herself and I was shocked that I hadn't felt completely weirded out by her…exposure. She walked toward me and smacked me and I just continued to laugh. I'd hate to admit it but the girl was fucking beautiful, especially when she was angry at me.

My phone rang then and I picked it up, still looking into her gorgeous, angry face.

"Agent Black."

"What the fuck is it that every fucking time I've called you over the past three fucking days you're either fucking laughing or talking about how you want to kill yourself? Is Isabella there?"

"Oh, hi sir." I said ignoring his first question. "Yeah, she's here."

"Well then go to another fucking room. I need to talk to you in private." I stopped laughing immediately. Something was seriously wrong.

"Okay." I said as I started walking out of the bathroom. I heard the door close behind me.

I walked into the living room looking out of the curtains checking the surroundings. It was a nervous habit I had and the tone in Sam's voice wasn't helping.

"Alright, I'm alone. What's going on?"

"Kim…" he started, but his voice broke. Shit. His sister could not be…no I wouldn't even fucking think it. She was too young, too beautiful, too talent to…

"Is she…?"

"No, no. She's alive…but only because he wanted her that way. He could have…"

"Fuck! Sam, what the hell happened? What is going on over there?"

"He's fucking with my mind and my family Jacob! That's what he's fucking doing. He has the upper hand. He's the puppet master. I…I can't fucking get a lead on this Edward son of a bitch. If Isabella can't remember where she was driving from, there's no way for me to find him. Can't you just fucking push her to talk?"

"Sam! I'm not going to make her re-live that shit."

"He's after my wife and my daughter and he got to Kimie! He fucking carved an address on her back Jacob! He sliced up my baby sisters back! It was Angela's address. She's dead. Gone the same way all the others were. She was a nice girl Jacob."

"Wait, hold on. Who the fuck is Angela?"

"She's Isabella's best friend and roommate Jake." Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Bella was going to fucking lose her mind.

"You need to tell her Jacob. She deserves to know."

"I'm not fucking telling her!" I snapped at him. "That's an order Jake." I was quiet for a second. This would ruin Bella.

"Fuck you Sam." I said before I hung up on him.

My heart was racing, my head was pounding and I had to put on a mask before Bella realized that I was hiding something from her, that Angela was dead.

Not long after I hung up I heard her soft footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. She asked me who it was and it was when I heard her concerned voice that made my guilty conscience turn and look up at her.

She was too young to have to deal with this on top of everything else. I tried to hide it, but she saw. She asked me what happened and I lost it. I was about to lose my composure in front of her. I needed to leave the room.

"Nothing happened. I'm going to make us something to eat."

She yelled at me and I yelled back unable to help myself. I was trying to protect her and she just wouldn't let it go. Why couldn't she just drop it?

There was a knock on the door and Bella went to go answer it. I waited until I saw some shmuck looking college frat boy who was clearly part Quileute introduce himself to her. I walked into the kitchen ignoring that shit. I needed an excuse to get away and I got it. I opened the fridge and pulled out everything I needed for homemade fettuccini alfredo with chicken. I put everything on the counter, but I thought about what Sam said again. I couldn't tell her. I leaned up against the fridge just as Bella walked in.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Our neighbor. He invited us to a party and I'd agreed we'd go."

She _what? _

"We're not going to a party Bella. Are you goddamn insane?" I said unfolding my arms and walking over to her.

She yelled at me to quit bitching and made herself a sandwich and stormed out. A minute later I heard the TV come on and I relaxed. Things were going to be okay if she was doing things as normal as eating a sandwich and watching TV.

I pulled out a glass, filling it with ice from the icemaker and filled it with pop. I wrapped a paper towel around it and walked into the living room. I bent over the back of the couch and handed her the glass.

She looked at me, stunned, and reluctantly took it.

"This isn't filled with poison is it?"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair walking out of the room. I took all of the bags into the long hallway. I didn't know what rooms we were going to choose so I just left them there. I peeked into the only room on the first floor and spotted a quilt folded on the edge of the bed. I took it and went back into the living room.

Bella was lying on the couch flipping through the channels. I opened up the quilt and laid it on top of her. She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I bent down so that my face was just a breath away from hers. She didn't even flinch and I took that as a good sign that she was starting to feel comfortable, even if she loathed me.

"Even dickhead cops can be nice sometimes." I whispered. She reached out and grabbed my chin and I felt that shock again from her. She smiled and moved my head to the side and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. She lingered there for just a moment longer than I expected and then moved my face back to meet hers.

"Thank you officer." She whispered back sending chills down my spine. I was almost completely overwhelmed with the urge to push her back on the couch and bring myself on top of her and claim her mouth with mine. I groaned out loud and kissed her forehead quickly before leaving her alone to watch the fucking TV.

I ended up putting all the food away since Bella already ate and then decided to take a tour. Bella heard me walk up the stairs and turned off the TV and told me to wait for her. I did and she followed me up.

The whole upstairs was amazing. What we would need with four bedrooms, I couldn't tell you but it was nice having all of this. I told Bella to pick a room. She chose the one furthest from the stairs. I thought it was kind of small but she refused and said that the one she picked was just fine. I chose the one right next to the stairs. I wanted to be able to be her first line of defense should anything happen. I put our stuff in our rooms and I asked her if she needed any help. She declined my offer and I let her be.

Truth be told, I didn't want her to read me. I had to try not to think about Angela.

At about eleven at night she knocked on my door. I told her to come in, but she stayed in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning off the TV.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say…goodnight." I smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. she did and once she stepped in from behind the door I saw she was wearing the stain royal blue Victoria's Secret shorts and a long NYPD PD t-shirt. She looked…perfect.

She sat on the edge of my bed and looked around the room. I know there was something she wanted to say, but she wouldn't spit it out.

"You know, my bark is worse than my bite. You can come closer to me. You know I'm not going to fucking hurt you." She nodded but didn't move.

She was quiet for a long time and I let her. After a moment she turned to look at me.

"I'm not a weak person, Jacob. Edward…I'm not going to let him fuck up the rest of my life. I just…I guess I just want to thank you for not babying me. I'm not _that _girl. I don't want to cry or be afraid to be around a guy. I don't want to jump whenever I hear a loud noise…or even when I hear you un-zip your jacket. I'm Charlie's daughter. I won't let this beat me." I shifted a little with my back against the headboard.

"I know, Bella. I promise I'll help you through it. We're all we've got now, you know. I may not be all sensitive and shit, but I want you to know that you can tell me about it. I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm not going to get angry, but I will listen."

She let my words sink in and then looked up at me.

"I really want to hug you right now." She said her voice cracking and tears spilling over.

"But when you touch me, I don't think about the cop who will take care of me, I think of that bastard. I don't want to be alone. I want to be held, but you can't."

My heart was aching for her. My breathing came heavy and my eyes burned.

"But I'm going to do it anyway."

"No, Bella. Don't."

"Why?" she asked whipping her eye with the edge of the shirt revealing her stomach.

"Cause it will hurt you. I promised you I will never hurt you."

"Please." She begged with the tears still streaming down her face.

I couldn't take it. I would never her deny her of anything she asked. I was lost to her. I pulled back the covers and shifted over to her.

I sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. She cried harder, but wrapped her arm around my waist. I got up and picked her up and brought her on the bed, cradling her in my arms. She buried her face in my chest and started telling me things…horrible things Edward had done to her. She shook violently in my arms and I stayed quiet, listening, and hurting with her. I kissed the top of her head and rocked her until she cried herself to sleep.

I stood up, her still in my arms, and took her to her room, the sheets were already back and so all I had to do was lay her down. She let me go this time and I pulled the covers up over her. She smiled in her sleep and I knew that she would be ok.

I kissed her hair before I clicked off the light on her nightstand and closed her door.

She didn't scream once the entire night.

The next day I got up before her and made her scrambled eggs, French toast and bacon. She came down the stairs looking like the goddess of sleep just as I was setting the table. She yawned and smiled and sat down digging in immediately. I still finished before her. We ate in silence and once she was done she started picking up the plates. I took them from her.

"I got these. Go upstairs and get ready. I'm taking you costume shopping." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and what do you think about camping? There are some really cool trails around here I used to go on when I was a kid. I thought maybe I could take you."

Her smiled went from ear to ear as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes! I would love to!"

"Ok, then we're going shopping for some camping equipment while we're at it."

She went up the stairs as fast as the pain would allow her and she was ready within twenty minutes.

I helped her back in the car and she thanked me.

I took her to the camping store first; Newton's Sports Center. We weren't there for more than fifteen minutes before we heard a man calling out for Bella.

"We both turned and saw this blonde Ivy League mother fucker bouncing toward us like a fucking puppy.

"Bella! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She turned bright red at looked up at me before turning back to the ass hole. It was mother fucking Mike Newton. This was the ass hole who had me suspended for slashing a teacher's car when he was the one who did it.

"Mike, um, what are you doing here?" Bella asked him uncomfortably.

I looked at the pair of them until it dawned on me.

"THIS IS MIKE!??" I yelled so loud the couple next to us turned.

He turned to look at me and recognition lit his face.

"Jacob, wow, you uh…got big."

I growled at him and Bella looked between the two of us.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I know this son of a bitch from high school. You actually dated this douche?"

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem, Black?!"

I got right in his face.

"You know what my fucking problem is Newton, back the fuck up before I kick your ass like I did senior year."

"Guys!" Snapped Bella. "Stop it."

"Mike, Jake is my…"

"Husband," I cut in. Her mouth fell open and his eyes bulged out of his head. He immediately turned to Bella who hadn't quite recovered.

"Is this true? You fucking left me for this ass hole?" I was about to snap at him before she beat me to it.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth. That's my husband you're talking about." She turned to look at me and put on a bright ass fake smile and asked, "Baby, can you go pay for the tent and the other stuff so that we can leave. I have a few things to discuss with my ex." I was about to argue but she lifted her left hand and caressed my cheek effectively exposing the huge rock on her finger. I smiled and took her hand kissing her right above the ring.

"Don't be too long, Bells." I winked at her and she giggled. We were really putting on a show.

I took all of our shit and went to pay, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. I saw her arms in the air, she was clearly exasperated. I had a mind to go over to her and make her leave but she could handle the pussy Mike. I wonder what she ever saw in that pushover. She walked over to me scowling. Oh shit I was in for it now. She stopped in front of me.

"Can we go?" I took the bags and tent and walked over to the car, putting everything in the back. We got in the car and were on our way to the costume shop.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe you told him we were married! Why would you do that?"

"What? Why do you care? What does it matter?"

She crossed her arms.

"Don't fucking tell me you still have feelings for that mother fucker."

She glared at me.

"Oh my God you do!" I was fucking livid. I didn't speak to her for the rest of the ride. Neither did she.

We got to the store and I slammed the door. I heard her scream. When I got to her side she was already trying to get out on her own.

I reached out to her and she smacked my hand away. "I don't need your fucking help."

I let her be and walked beside her into the store.

As soon as we walked in I heard a very familiar Hispanic voice ring out.

"Welcome to Howl at The Moon, if you need any help just let us kno- OH HELL NO! Jake is that you!?" and before I knew it I had a very beautiful woman jump in my arms. I caught her before I even knew who she was. I felt lips all over my face and I gently set her down taking a step back.

I couldn't fucking believe my eyes, it was Gabriela, the Mexican beauty I dated back all through high school.

"Gabbi! Holy shit, I can't believe that's you!"

"I can't believe that this is _you! It's been a hella long time!"_

I hugged her and laughed. She was even prettier than I remembered.

Bella cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her.

"Oh, Gabbi, this is Bella."

"Hi Bella!" Said Gabbi cheerfully extending her hand out to her. Bella looked at it and ignored it.

"Babe, I'm going to check out the costumes on the wall over there." She said pointing to the back of the store.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Gabbi.

"How have you been? It's been forever!"

"I've been here in Forks." She said touching my arm. "Who's she?" she asked tilting her head to Bella.

"She's…" I don't know what I was going to say. But I did the right thing.

"She's my wife." I said with a smile. I really didn't feel like fucking smiling right now.

Bella walked back putting her arm around my waist and her left hand on my chest showing off her bling to Gabbi. I suppressed the urge to groan in frustration. Bella was cock blocking me to the extreme.

"Oh, oh wow. You're such a lucky girl." She said clearly disappointed with the news.

"I'm sorry, for um…jumping your husband." Bella rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Come on babe, I saw the perfect costume for you." She took my hand and dragged me away from her. I turned my attention back to Bella and she shoved a doctor costume and a nurse costume in my hands and ordered me to go pay so we could leave.

"Will I be able to give you a physical?" I whispered into her ear. She pushed me and stormed out of the store. Ugh!

I paid quickly apologizing to Gabbi for leaving so suddenly and chased after Bella.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Pay back's a bitch." She said and refused to talk to me the whole way home. She raced out of the car and into the house. I ran in after her slamming the door.

"We're going to talk about this shit right now!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

I grabbed her arm as she walked away and she winced.

"I'm sorry." I said and I let her go. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't bother!"

She was walking up the stairs when I shouted, "You deserve way better than Mike Newton, Bella!"

She whirled on me and came back down the stairs and in my face.

"Don't pretend like you care about me!"

"You think I don't care about you!?"

"I know you don't! You're always so mean and rude and-"

"I have not done one goddamn thing to you today. I was being nice to you!"

"You told Mike we were married."

"Bella we ARE fucking married! Don't you get it? This is our life now. You're my fucking wife!"

"You don't even like me!"

I was fuming. My hands were balled into fists and I was breathing heavy. She has lost her mind.

I took one step closer to her.

"If I didn't like you, would I do this?" I said my voice barely a whisper now. I put my hand around her neck and lowered my lips on to hers. She tensed and then relaxed. But then pushed me away.

I can't tell you how much that hurt, and I can't tell you how shocked I was to feel hurt.

"Don't kiss me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Those lips have kissed Gabbi!" I rolled my eyes. Was she really jealous?

I closed the space between us giving her time to back away if she wanted to.

"Do you really mean that?"I said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up her eyes wide and licked her lips. I chuckled softly. "Yeah, I didn't think so." I lowered my mouth to hers but before I touched her I said, "You can tell me to stop at anytime and I will." I stood there frozen just a breath away from her. She didn't move and she didn't speak. I took her left hand and kissed her ring, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. I took her other hand and did the same thing and then put both around my neck.

"You still have time to stop me." I whispered.

Nothing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me.

Not a word.

I lowered my head a second time stopping at her mouth.

Silence.

"Your times up." I breathed as I kissed her mouth gently. She didn't move at first and I was about to stop when it was as if someone turned a switch on in her. She dug her hands in my hair and pressed her body against mine. She moved our mouths in sync and let out a soft moan. I nearly came undone. Thoughts of her naked in my bed, rolling around in the sheets, her back arching as I pleasured her to her climax played in my mind. _Stop it Jake. Quit being a perv!_ It was so hard to keep my mind of images of a naked Bella when she kept moaning like that and kissing me like this.

I licked her bottom lip lightly unable to control myself. She opened her mouth as I slid my tongue in. I was trying to be gentle with her but _she _was ravaging _my_ mouth. Our tongues moved together and my dick got as hard as a rock. I reached down and picked her up in one swift movement. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held me closer to her.

I trailed kissed down her jaw and down her neck as she grabbed fists full of my hair and leaned her head back. She smelled and tasted so good, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to pull my lips from her skin.

She put her hands on my face and pulled my face back up kissing me passionately. I felt those sparks from before intensify. My chest swelled and an unfamiliar emotion swept through me. It cleared my mind for just long enough for me to realize that we shouldn't be doing this. It was way too fucking soon. She was way too emotionally sensitive. This would be like fucking taking advantage of her.

I lowered her gently back to her feet and let my hands wander the side of her body until they reached her neck and I cupped her face. She smiled against my lips and kissed me harder. I have never been kissed like that, and I've been with plenty of women. I felt like I was back in the eighth grade and kissing a girl for the first time. I felt like I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

I ran my fingers through her hair and she yelled, "Stop!" and I froze before I took three steps backwards. We were both breathing hard and she looked like she was about to cry.

We both said, "I'm sorry." At the same time.

"Why are you sorry, Bells?" I asked a little breathless as I took a step forward. She held up her hand for me to stop.

"He…he…"

"You don't have to tell me baby. It's ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." I said wishing I could hold her.

"Let me finish, Jacob, please?"

I nodded my head. She took a moment.

"He used to run his fingers through my hair at some sick attempt to be romantic before he used to pull it back and bit down on my neck. I'm sorry, Jake. It's so fucked up to be thinking about him when I'm with you. I'm so sorry." She broke down and cried. I walked over to her slowly and pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around my waist. I rested my head on hers and swayed us in place.

"No one will ever want me. I'm so fucked up and damaged."

I chuckled.

"I want you." I whispered. "But I guess I already have you."

She looked up tears still in her eyes, confused.

"I put a ring on your finger." She scoffed.

"You mean the department put a ring on my finger."

"Wrong, babe. I bought that shit. So, even if it's only for a little while, you're mine, and I'm yours. I'll take you as you are. You got that?"

She put her head on my chest and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, I've got some serious blue balls to take care of. We need to go take a nap or something."

She chuckled and I'm glad I got her to laugh. I pulled back and held her hand and walked her up the stairs. I walked her into her room and kissed her forehead before letting her go take a nap.

I stood outside her room starring at the closed door. This girl was doing some serious damage to my emotional state.

I walked into my room and took out the KY and got to work. Somehow _this_ didn't even seem like it would satisfy my needs. Why oh why did I have a sneaking suspicion that only Bella would be able to truly make me happy…it more ways than just one.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay...again...the craziness just continues. This chapter was written by Ziomy and it was written with my girl _LovesEmTallDarkAndHandsome _on the mind.

Please take some time and review - as mentioned before, it's what we love to hear so that we know you guys are enjoying the story.

The next chapter will be written by jazzvamp90 and is quite hilarious if i do say so myself. So, stay tuned for the next update!

Love, Ziomy


	11. Sizzle

**Chapter 11- Bella's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, my stomach growled impatiently as the scent assaulted my nose. Damn, when was the last time that I ate real food? I couldn't remember. After the fuckin kidnapping, I couldn't stand the thoughts of eating anything with much substance.

I walked downstairs, slowly, and stretched as I walked into the kitchen. Jacob was setting two plates on the table and I couldn't help but smile. This felt like we were actually a couple, and I was scared shitless at the the fact that I liked this feeling.

I looked at Jake and sighed. He really was cute. Hell if I was being honest I thought he was damn sexy! He had that whole tall, dark, and handsome shit going on, plus plump lips that looked so fuckin kissable all the time. I was so screwed!

I sat at the table and looked down at the food in front of me. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the french toast, moaning at how delicious it was. We ate in a comfortable silence and I was thinking about what I told Paul yesterday. I was starting to feel shitty about that, even though I still found it pretty fuckin hilarious.

Taking my last bite of eggs, I stood up and starting clearing the table. Jacob stood up, smiled, and took them from my hands.

"I got these. Go upstairs and get ready. I'm taking you costume shopping."

"Really?" I asked cautiously. I could feel my excitement starting to bubble up and I really had this wasn't his idea of a fuckin joke.

"Yeah, and what do you think about camping? There are some really cool trails around here I used to go on when I was a kid. I thought maybe I could take you." He said sheepishly, avoiding my eyes. Since when was he fuckin shy?

I didn't dwell on that, instead I said, "Yes! I would love to!". I smiled widely and started clapping. I would have added in some bouncing, but that was impossible since I could still barely walk.

"Ok, then we're going shopping for some camping equipment while we're at it." As soon as the words left his lips, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, without hurting myself. My legs screamed in protest, but I pushed myself forward, ignoring the shooting pain.

I threw on a pair of loose jeans and a black sweater, pairing it with silver ballet flats. Rushing threw my routine, I brushed my hair and teeth, trying not to look at my reflection. I looked like shit. I still had bruises on my face and even a few cuts. Edward really fucked me up and left clear reminders of what he fuckin did to me. I pushed those thoughts away from my mind and hurried downstairs. We got into the car and headed toward the store.

He parked in front of the store and I glanced at the sign. Newtons Sports Center, it read in big red letters. There was something vaguely familiar about this place and I couldn't fuckin remember why it would. I pushed it from my mind as we walked in and started looking at the tents.

Jacob picked up a large black one, and was examining the box, when I heard my name being called. Both of our hands snapped toward the voice and I cringed. It was Mike fuckin Newton, my ex! Then it hit me, he use to live here. He moved to New York for college and it was practically love at first sight for us. I found him funny and charming, though I would have liked it if he had more of a fuckin brain.

"Bella! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed, his eyes raking over me like they were undressing me with his damn mind. I felt my face grow hot as I looked up at a very livid Jacob. I tore my eyes from him and then back to Mike.

"Mike, um, what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't know he had even left New York. This was some serious shit and he could ruin our fuckin cover.

"THIS IS MIKE!??" Jacob yelled so loud his voice carried through the whole damn store. Mike looked at Jacob and his eyes widened.

"Jacob, wow, you uh…got big." Mike mumbled. I looked at the two men, wondering what the hell was going on, and why Jake was fuckin growling at my ex.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, confusion filling my voice.

"Yeah, I know this son of a bitch from high school. You actually dated this douche?" Jacob growled, folding his arms over his muscular chest. I started to speak when Mike cut me off.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem, Black." Jacob took a step forward and leaned down, getting right in Mike's face.

"You know what my fucking problem is Newton, back the fuck up before I kick your ass like I did senior year." He threatened.

"Guys! Stop it!" I shouted before they whipped out their dicks to see which one was the fuckin biggest. They looked at me, both seething. I took a breath and then said, "Mike, this is my...."

"Husband." Jacob finished the sentence. My mouth fell open and I was fuckin livid. He had no goddamn right! Now, I was definitely not sorry about telling Paul that he was gay.

"Is this true? You fucking left me for this ass hole?" Mike snarled. I snapped out of my trance and got in Mike's face, telling him to watch his fuckin mouth. I had to keep up the charade. I told Jacob to go pay for our tent and smiled warmly. I lifted my hand to show off the big ass ring, caressing Jake's cheek.

He leaned down and kissed my hand, then told me not to take to long. I forced out a giggle, watching him leave to pay for our items. I got a nice view of his firm ass and that made it worth my while. I turned back to Mike and he was staring at me in disbelief.

"Care to explain Bella? Is that why you fuckin dumped me?!" He hissed. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mike, we just got married and we're here to enjoy a cozy honeymoon in his home town. It was...sudden." I lied, though the last part was true. I bit my lip and my eyes met his. "I swear I didn't leave you for him. I...I loved you Mike and damn, the only reason I dumped you was because I was hurting. Charlie's death...it...itleft me broken."

"Yeah, I know you took it hard, but I would have been there for you. I really loved you, Bella" He reached out and I stepped back.

"You couldn't have loved me too fuckin much if you didn't even fight for me. You didn't even tell me you were fuckin leaving. What if...what if I had needed you!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. I could feel tears pricking my eyes and I needed to get away. "I got to go. Have a nice life Mike." I snapped. I walked away and went straight to Jacob, telling him I wanted to go.

We went out to the car and he put our camping equipment in the trunk. He started driving toward the costume shop and asked me what happened.

"I cant believe you told him we were married! Why would you do that?" That's what fuckin happened, the bastard! His eyes widened and he asked why I cared. He doesn't know anything. You don't just get over your first real love, especially if you were engaged.

"Don't fucking tell me you still have feelings for that mother fucker." He was actually mad at me?! I glared at him and clenched my teeth together to stop myself from bitchin.

"Oh my God! You do!" He yelled, his anger seeping through. Angry silence filled the car and we didn't talk the entire ride.

We pulled in front of the shop and Jacob got out, slamming the door. I fought with mine and screamed through clenched teeth when I couldn't get it open. He opened the door and started to help me. I smacked his hands, pushing him away, and snapped, "I don't need your fucking help." He moved and let me get out on my own.

As soon as we walked in, a beautiful hispanic girl starting speaking. "Welcome to Howl at The Moon, if you need any help just let us kno- OH HELL NO! Jake is that you!?" She asked when she saw Jacob. She ran and jumped into his arms, smothering his face with kisses. I felt fuckin sick and...jealous. Yes, holy shit I was fuckin jealous!

They both were in awe and saying, 'I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?'. Shit, the green monster was alive and ready to rip the bitches arm off if she didn't step away from my man. I cleared my throat and Jacob looked at me and sighed.

"Oh Gabbi, this is Bella." He stated quickly, then returned to talking to the shapely woman in front of him. They talked and I had to resist the urge to fuckin tear her apart when she touched him.

I said I was going to look at the costume's at the back of the store. He rolled his eyes and went back to fuckin ignoring me. I huffed away and looked through a few things. I finally found something and walked over to Jacob again in time to hear Gabbi ask who I was. Jacob looked torn between saying no one or going with what he told Mike. Finally, he said I was his wife. I put one arm around his waist and the other on his chest, showing off the ring. Hell yeah I was a bitch. Jealousy does strange things with your head.

Gabbi looked hurt, then said I was lucky and she was sorry for jumping him. Yeah, she damn well better be sorry!

I told Jacob I found the perfect outfit for us and dragged him over the doctor and nurse costumes. I told him to fuckin pay for them and he whispered if he was going to be able to get me a physical later. I pushed past him, groaning in anger, and stomped out to the car.

I wasn't angry at what he said. I was pissed that I wanted him and he didn't give a shit about me. Why did he have to be so goddamn sexy?! Why couldn't I get some big ass fucker that was ugly as hell?

He ran toward the car moments later, asking me what the fuck that was about. I simply told him payback was a bitch, then refused to open my mouth the whole ride home.

When we got back to the house, I ran inside. He yelled that we were going to talk about this and I basically told him to fuck off. He grabbed my arm around one of my cuts and I winced. He let go and apologized. I stomped up the stairs and he shouted at me that I deserved better than Mike.

I stopped and turned around. "Don't pretend like you care about me!" I snarled. I was so close to crying. I needed to get to my room. The screaming match started, but this time it was different. There was a strong sense of sexual tension this time. The fight ended with a kiss, a fuckin amazing one at that. His lips were soft, just as I imagined.

I pictured us on a plush bed, rolling around and my back arching off the bed as he thrusted into me, our bodies sweaty from the intense passion. His fingers ran through my hair and the images were replaced of Edward. I yelled for him to stop. He did as I said and we both apologized. I had to clue at why he was fuckin sorry, I was the one that was being the cock blocker.

I started crying and he held me. I told him what Edward did to me, going into all the gory details. I told him how he used to run his fingers through my hair, and at all the things he did when he fucked me. I was waiting for Jake to run away from me, but he held me closer. I was falling for him, and quickly.

He took me up to my room and laid me in my bed, saying we needed a nap since he had a serious case of blue balls. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then walked out of the room.

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I was so fucked up! I just had the most amazing kiss of my life and I stopped him because I couldn't get Edward out of my fuckin mind. Every time Jacob touched me, I was reminded of all the shit that happened in that cellar with Edward. It would be a while before I would ever be able to be with a man. Shit, now I knew how guys felt when they said they had fuckin blue balls. It was a horrible feeling and damn, if I wasn't starting to get antsy. My heart was pounding and my panties were soaked. I needed some sort of release! What I needed was the privacy of a damn shower.

I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and silently opened the door. Once I was in the hall I heard a bumping noise coming from Jacob's room, followed by a sexy ass moan. Damn, if we didn't have the same fuckin brain!

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the steaming water, relishing the way it felt. I let the water run down my face, then turned around, wincing as the water hit my back. The initial pain died down and I was able to enjoy the water.

My hand trailed down to my aching clit, as I pictured Jacob between my legs. I stepped back...then froze. I looked down and there was a spider the size of fuckin Texas! I screamed and it crawled forward, making me scream louder than before. The spider stopped moving and so did I. I held my breath and started hyperventilating.

"Oh shit fire!" I hissed through clenched teeth. This was not good, not good at all! I was going to have a fuckin heart attack while I had blue balls. What a way to fuckin go!

"Bella! Shit, I'm coming baby!" Jacob yelled. I heard his loud footsteps and then he broke the door down. I jumped out of the shower and jumped into his arms, fuckin climbing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. I point to the shower, whimpering. I was fuckin terrified of spiders!

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and slowly peeked into the shower, then starting laughing. He fuckin laughed! What the hell?!

"It's just a tiny spider." He chuckled. I slapped the back of his head, hard.

"That is not fuckin tiny! The bastard is the size of Texas!" I screeched, tighting my legs and arms around him. He smiled and shook his head.

Our eyes met and he held our gaze. Before I could stop myself, I crashed my lips onto his. My hands knotted in his hair and I pulled him closer. His warm tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned. He tasted so fuckin good, a mixture of coffee and a light trace of mint. His hands trailed down and he gripped my naked ass.

His lips left mine and started traveling downward, nipping at my neck and sucking lightly. Fuck, it felt so good! He was so gentle and took his time. It wasn't rushed, like I was use to. It was so sensual and I was fuckin aroused, the heat pooling between my legs.

He continued to trail fiery kisses down my torso, placing a kiss on my breast. I froze as images of Edward flooded my mind again, of him biting me and all the fuckin sick things he did.

"Stop. Please stop!" I screamed, resolving into tears. Jacob stopped and slid to the floor with me still in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it that far. It's just I can't fuckin think when I'm with you. My brain sends my goddamn thought process straight to my dick." He sighed heavily, adjusting himself. I groaned and rested my head on his chest.

"Don't be. Let's just take this slow." I mumbled against his chest.

"Okay. Um, but you being naked, straddling me, isn't helping a fuckin thing. I'm going to go..." He said in a strained voice. I nodded and moved out of his arms, standing up. I started to get in the shower, then stopped.

"Could you kill this fucker before you go?" I asked sheepishly. He laughed and walked toward the tub, killing the fucker and moving it's dead body. I thanked him as he walked out of the bathroom, still laughing at my damn phobia.

I got into the shower and sighed as my water had turned cold. I hurried through and then went back to my room, shutting the door. I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes, taking that nap even though my mind was reeling over that kiss.

* * *

The following week went by with no more encounters with Jacob. He kept his distance and made sure not to touch me. I tried not to let it bother me, but it seemed my libido was kicking in again and shit, I was horny. A horny Bella that couldn't release her pent up tension made for a very bitchy Bella.

I hadn't felt this way in a while. When Charlie died, I quit feeling. Jacob was awakening the old me, and that scared me.

I stomped down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen. Today was Halloween, the day of the party and also my birthday.

Stepping into the kitchen I saw a huge stack of chocolate pancakes, smoothered in whipped cream. Jacob was standing by the table, smiling at me.

"What the hell is this?!" I snapped.

"It's for your fuckin birthday. Shit, now I understand why you're such a witch. Look at the day of your birthday." He chuckled. I glared at him and sat down.

I ate the pancakes silently, then put my plate in the sink. I was in a pissy mood. I had yet another wet dream and woke up remembering this girl wouldn't be getting any. Stupid fucking Edward making me fear the greatest goddamn dance of all!

Jacob slid a bag toward me. I raised my eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "Just fuckin open it!" He groaned. I sighed and did as he said.

Inside was a framed picture of me and Charlie. It was taken at our last Thanksgiving. We were laughing and looking at each other, ignoring the camera. He had told the stupidest joke and I looked away last minute. It was one of my favorites. I looked up at Jacob, tears filling my eyes.

"How did you..." I trailed off as it became to much. I hugged the picture close to me and started sobbing. It was the best present anyone could have ever given me.

Warm arms embraced me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I called Sam and had him overnight it. I couldn't figure out what else to get you." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek and my lips lingered. I placed a few more kisses along his cheek, getting closer to those full lips. He stiffened and backed away.

"I got to go uh, do something." He rushed out of the room and I sighed heavily. I looked down at the picture, then stood up. I walked up to my room and spent the rest of the day in there.

A knock sounded at the door and I sat up, realizing it was dark. I looked at the clock and it was almost six. Shit, I had slept all fuckin day! I jumped up, wincing at the pain that spread across my back.

"Bella, start getting ready. The party is in an hour!" Jacob yelled. I hurried over to the closet and got out the costume. The scrubs were surprisenly comfortable and I was really liking that they didn't hurt me like most clothes did. I slid on my converse, then put my hair up in a ponytail. I sat down at the vanity and did my make up, keeping it simple. I glanced in the mirror, then stood up and walked out of the room.

Jacob was waiting at the foot of the stairs. He was stretching and his shirt lifted, showing off the most fuckin delicious 'V' I had ever seen. I licked my lips, blushing when he caught me drooling over him. His cheeks tinted a light pink, which spiked arousal.

"Uh, ready?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out of the house. I stepped outside and looked around, making sure there was no one hiding. I had been doing this since I was seven. It was something Charlie use to do and made me do the same.

We walked in silence as we crossed the street. Music was booming and the place was already crowded. I looked around at all the men and stumbled. I wasn't sure I could do this, but hell I needed a fuckin drink!

As soon as we walked in, I went straight to the cooler and grabbed a beer. I popped open the lid and drained the goddamn bottom, instantly feeling better. Jacob stared at me like I had last my fuckin mind. Maybe I had.

"Damn, now that's my type of girl!" I turned around and saw Paul smiling at me. He was wearing Superman costume and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I smiled back and Jacob put his arm around me, scowling.

"Paul this is Jake." I yelled over the music. Paul nodded and turned around, waving at a guy wearing a cowboy outfit. A young guy, around twenty two, walked over and smiled shyly. He was cute, really tall with brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"This is my brother Jared." Paul leaned around so I could hear him. "Jared this Bella and her friend Jacob." He turned to his brother. Jared's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he looked back at Jacob. He whispered something to Paul, then met his gaze.

"Bella, wanna dance?" Paul asked. I took a deep breath and then nodded. What the hell? I might as well have fun. I gave Jake a look that said I was fine, then went to the dance floor with Paul.

We danced for a while and I found that I was really enjoying my self, or maybe it was the fact that I was taking a shot of Tequila every time someone offer me one. Every way, I was having so much fuckin fun!

I looked over to where Jacob and Jared were standing. Jared suddenly grabbed Jake's face and kissed him fiercely, slipping his tongue into Jake's mouth.

"Looks like they're having a good time." Paul chuckled in my ear. I giggled and leaned my head on his chest, gripping his strong arms. "How about we go upstairs and have some fun of our own?" He whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. I was drunk, horny, and damn it sounded like a good idea.

"Let's get a drink first." I yelled over the music. He nodded and we walked over to one of the tables. I downed a couple of jello shots, then reached for the tequila. I sprinkled salt on my hand, then grabbed a lime segment. I sucked on the lime, licked the salt off my hand, and then downed the shot. I did a few more and I heard Paul laugh. I looked at him and he held up his drink.

"Shit, you're out doing me." He said in amazement. He set down the empty glass and took my hand. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and followed him to the stairs. I stumbled as I tried to walk and he wrapped his arm around me, trying to help me walk up the steps.

I hesiatated and looked over my shoulder, trying to find Jacob. My heart sunk as I saw him at the goddamn drink table with that bitch Gabbi. She was laughing and holding onto his fuckin arm. I took in a sharp breath and continued walking up the stairs with Paul. We walked into one of the bedrooms and he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed his lips were on mine. Our kisses were wet and sloppy, as we were both fuckin wasted. He pushed me back on the bed, crawling on top of me. His hands traveled at thier own according, groping my tits and he started dry humping me, his hard cock hitting my aching core. I moaned in his mouth and bucked my hips into his.

He jerked my shirt off, also discarding my lacy red bra, and his hands trailed down to get rid my pants. His lips lift mine and he took a peak into his mouth, sucking roughly. Images of Edward doing the same raced through my drunken mind and I grabbed his hair, giving him the wrong fuckin idea. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and I whimpered as his hand reached down my pants to my cunt.

"Stop, please." My voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't stop and I cried out as he thrusted two fingers into my sex. Pain racked through my body and I screamed.

The door burst open and Paul stopped, looking behind him. "We're busy. Go away." He slurred.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Jacob yelled. The next moment Paul was thrown off me and Jacob was beside me. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest as I sobbed. "Shh baby, I'm here. Let's go home." He murmured sweetly in my ear. I nodded and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Come near her again and I'll fuckin kill your goddamn ass!" Jacob snarled as he walked out the door. He walked downstairs and then rushed out the door and to our home.

Once we walked in, her sat on the couch with me. My crying had ceased and I felt like a fuckin fool! What the hell had I been thinking?

"Thank you." I whispered against his chest. I felt Jacob shrug and looked up, my brown eyes meeting his. They were full of intensity, and something else I couldn't figure out in my haze. Shit, I was wasted, which explained my next move.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, rocking my hips slightly. I felt his cock underneath my aching core and I rocked my hips faster, trying to create friction.

"Jacob I am so fuckin wet for you. I want to feel your cock in me and I want you to fuck me until I scream." I breathed in his ear. His breathing started coming faster and I felt his dick twitch. "Then I want to fuckin ride your dick and make you cum so hard." I slipped my hand down his pants, gripping his length, fuckin amazed at how thick he was. He was so much bigger than I had originally thought. Damn, this man could put Tommy Lee to shame! He was so fuckin warm under my hand and all I wanted to do was feel him. His hips bucked and he moaned. It was the sexiest sound I had even heard.

"You know baby, I've never had the desire to suck a man's dick, but shit...I want to take you in my mouth and feel you explode. I want to fuckin taste you." I whispered, nipping at his ear.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned, kissing me passionately as I stroked him. He grabbed my hand, stopping my motions. "Stop. Bella, I can't fuckin do this. Your drunk and I'm not going to be a bastard and take advantage of you." He said breathlessly.

"I'm a grown ass woman and I want you to fuck me!" I hissed. "All I've ever been with is goddamn Mike Newton and his dick was so small I had to use a fuckin magnifying glass to see it. He didn't even know what to fuckin do with it! I've been through hell and the least you can do is give me a good fuck!" I snarled, gripping him harder.

"Bella, I'm not going to fuck you." He said firmly, taking my hand out of his pants. He held me against his chest as I started to cry.

"Don't you want me?" I whimpered. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I think we have established that already. I don't get this fuckin hard for anyone." He chuckled without much humor. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Go to sleep baby. You've had a long ass night." He said, then started humming Here Comes the Sun.

Before I could stop myself, the darkness overtook me and I was asleep.

* * *

This was written by me, jazzvamp. I hope you guys liked this chapter and found it funny. I do try. lol You guys are absolutely amazing and I swear we have the best readers!! Updates should be coming soon! :)

-Jazz


	12. The Heat Of The Moment

_**Jacob's POV**_

I finally got her to go to sleep. She was so drunk it scared the hell out of me. What scared me more was the fact that I had let my guard down for even the slightest of moments and my job of protecting her had nearly gone to shit.

A week ago I finally allowed myself to feel something for someone that was more than anger or hatred or resentment. I realized that I was falling for Bella…that I could easily fall in love with her. I allowed myself to get carried away twice, once after the whole Mike and Gabbi incident and when Bella screamed because she saw that stupid spider in the shower. Each time I felt like she might very well be feeling the same way about me and each time _my_ touches reminded her of a rapist murdering bastard.

So, I avoided her as much as I could since then. I won't lie. It wasn't just for her. I didn't just want to make sure that she didn't think of that ass hole, but it was also because of me. I needed to protect myself. How messed up would it be if I fell for her completely only for nothing to ever come of it? I remembered how bad I hurt Gabriela back when I left Forks. I didn't understand it completely, even though I missed her like hell when I left, but I wasn't devastated or anything. She was. Now, I can begin to understand. If I fell in love with Bella and she didn't feel the same I would be crushed and I just couldn't let that shit happen. That wasn't me. Not anymore. I may have been an emotionally sensitive person at one time, I may have been romantic and spontaneous, but after years on the force and after what happened to Charlie that old part of me died. It was replaced with this hard, abrasive person. I have an ice box where my heart used to be, but I would be kidding myself if I didn't admit that every glance from Bella, every time she looked at me, touched me – even those stolen kisses had been like a blow torch to an ice sculpture.

Although I did my best to avoid her I slipped a couple times. When she would fall asleep on the couch I would bring her to her bed. Whenever she needed a drink I would get it for her. Whenever she was hungry I would make her breakfast lunch and dinner. And I found that it never once bothered me. I enjoyed doing the things I loathed doing before I met her. I found that I always wanted to keep her happy, but I couldn't keep her happy and not get hurt at the same time so, avoiding her was the plan of the day - every day.

I knew, however, that her birthday was on Halloween. For days I thought about what I could get her, honestly, she had everything. I made sure of it. She didn't _need_ a damn thing.

It wasn't until three days before her birthday that I was on the phone with my weekly call with Sam. He kept insisting that I tell Bella about Angela, but as the days turned into a week I found it harder and harder to bring it up.

_Hey, Bella, Yeah you know Angela? Yeah, Edward got to her. She's dead. I'm sorry for your loss._

Yeah, that would go over _real_ well.

"So how is Bella? You aren't being a complete jerk to her are you?"

"I'm not babying her if that's what you're asking. You should have put Seth Clearwater on duty if you wanted someone to give her complete pity."

"No. You're the right man for the job no matter how much of an ass you can be. Charlie wouldn't have wanted anyone else to care for her daughter. I know you. You always tried your best to make him proud."

"I'm rolling my eyes at you just so you know."

"You know, I'm looking at this picture of Charlie now. He loved that girl so damn much. I'm glad he isn't alive to know what has happened to her."

And that's when it hit me. Charlie! I could give Bella her father for her birthday!

"That's it!"

"What? What's it? Jake…what are you up to?"

"Do you have any pictures of Bella and Charlie together? I want to get her something special for her birthday."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

The next day there was a Fedex package on the front steps and I rushed to my bedroom to put it in a nice bag for Bells.

I decided I would make her favorite pancakes.

I heard her coming down the stairs and waited for her in the kitchen. I couldn't help the huge grin I had on my face when I saw her all groggy, messy haired self slump into the kitchen. Her eyes focused on the stack of pancakes.

"What the hell is this?" she snapped.

_Well good morning to you too, Grumpy Dwarf._

"It's for your fuckin' birthday. Shit, now I understand why you're such a witch all the time. Just look at the day of your birth." I laughed; I couldn't help it with that ridiculous look on her face.

She glared at me, but her hunger won out as she sat down and ate in silence. She looked…perfect. Not like those other girls who always tried to impress me. She didn't have the latest clothes…well, she did, I made sure of it, but she didn't wear them for my benefit.

Her hair was tied in an 'I don't care what I look like right now' knot. She wore loose NYPD grey sweat pants and long matching T-shirt. Her tiny feet were barefoot and I wanted nothing more than to throw her over my shoulder, bring her to bed and have her fall back asleep in my arms.

What the hell? I was going soft. Damn it!

She looked up at me every now and then and I would smile at her. She rolled her eyes, apparently mad at something – I just had no idea what.

Once she was done and had the plate in the sink I brought out the small black bag with pink circles.

She arched her eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. I pushed the bag in her direction.

She was acting like such a grump.

"Just fuckin' open it." _Or else I'll kick your ass. _ I wanted to add.

She dug through the pink and black tissue paper I stuffed the bag with until she found the black antique looking picture frame containing a picture of Charlie and Bella on Thanksgiving. Both of them were laughing and appeared to be so happy together.

She placed one of her hands on her mouth as she gasped quietly. She turned to look at me and her eyes were glassed over with tears.

"How did you…" she began before clutching the picture to her chest and pouring her eyes out. Did I mention that this girl is fucking beautiful, both inside and out?

I couldn't avoid her – not anymore – not when I had the real Bella showing herself to me, the innocent, vulnerable Bella, who felt things, who wasn't always so damn angry, like me.

I took a step towards her and wrapped her in my arms as she laid her head in my neck.

"I called Sam and had him overnight it. I couldn't figure out what else to get you." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you so much." She said as she kissed my cheeks which sent a bolt of adrenaline straight to my heart. Her lips lingered, but didn't stop there. She continued placing soft kisses along my cheek until she was dangerously close to my lips.

I wanted to turn. I wanted to kiss her, shit; I wanted her to kiss me.

But I wimped out.

I froze and moved away from her.

"I got to go…uh…do something."

I practically ran out of the kitchen and locked myself in my room. The entire day went by and thoughts of my new found dilemma filled my mind.

It wasn't until I noticed the sun setting that I remembered that we still had that stupid party to go to. I wasn't too happy about it, but it _was_ Bella's birthday. I would grant her wishes if only for just today.

I walked downstairs and the house was empty. I walked back upstairs and knocked on her door. I heard her groan and knew that she must have been sleeping.

"Bella, start getting ready. The party is in an hour!"

I walked back into my room and headed straight for the closet.

_What should I wear? _

I know, it sounds like such a girl thing to say, but Jacob Black does _not_ go anywhere without looking his best. Yeah, I had that Doctor costume Bella picked out…but did I wear a black sweater under it, a white one? Did I spike my hair or leave it the normal 'I don't give a crap' kind of way? Ugh, I am such a chick.

In the end the black sweater won out and I was walking out of my room with strange butterflies in my stomach.

I walked down stairs, hearing Bella still getting ready in her room.

I poured myself a glass of milk and munched on a granola bar as I waited for her to finish. I wasn't going to be drinking tonight so I had to make sure that I was full before we left.

As soon as I heard her shut her bedroom door I raced to the foot of the stairs. I had to pretend like I wasn't actually _waiting for her_ so I stretched. When I glanced back up the stairs I caught her licking her lips, which in turn made my stupid ass blush. Yeah, I was a goner.

Honestly, that costume should not have flattered anyone, but she looked so damn sexy in it I was surprised my pants didn't resemble a pitched tent.

The baggy blue scrubs with the bloody hand print going down the middle and the stethoscope around her neck made her look like the nurse from hell – a sexy nurse from hell. She had her hair twisted up in a loose bun looking thing with nothing but a pencil holding it up and she held a clipboard in her hands.

I felt like a moron as I stuttered, "Uh, ready?"

Luckily she didn't seem to notice my drooling and nodded her head before she walked down the stairs…seductively. Seriously, there is no way a girl's hips move that sexily down the stairs. No, she was _trying_ to turn me on. Mission accomplished.

We made our way out of the house and the entire block was lined with cars and partygoers laughing and tripping over themselves. _Must be nice to not have a care in the world._

Everyone else seemed to just be allowing themselves inside so I did the same. I walked through the door and my ears were assaulted by really loud, tacky techno music. My eyes on the other hand were assaulted by several different displays of sex by several different women. The one that caught my eyes from the word 'go' was Gabbi. I shouldn't have been surprised to see her here; she had always been a party animal. Time had not changed that apparently.

She spotted me immediately and started walking over to me. I shook my head no, not wanting to upset Bella tonight, and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes flitted from Bella to me and back again resting on Bella as she narrowed her eyes at her. That shit pissed me off.

For all she knew Bella was my wife and this shit she was pulling was just plain rude. I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. Bella look up at me and gave me a curious look before looking around the room again. Hopefully Gabbi took the hint.

Within seconds Bella had walked over to the drinks table, popped open a beer and downed it almost in one gulp.

I looked down at her, shocked. She just shrugged.

"Damn, now that's my type of girl!" came a voice from directly behind us. I turned around to see the Jock Quileute loser that came over to the house last week dressed up like superman. Poor guy seemed to be suffering from delusions of grandeur.

He was smiling at Bella in a way that was clear to me; he was eye fucking her and I was about to fuck up his face if he didn't quit that shit. I mean, didn't Bella tell him that I was her husband? I looked at her and she had a cheesy ass smile of her own spread across that mischievous face of hers and I instantly became pissed. The 'sensitive' Jake had been tossed out the window replaced by the possessive asshole. I placed my arm around her again and practically growled at the two of them.

"Paul this is Jake." She yelled over the loud crappy music. The douche nodded and turned around, flagging down a, just as dark, Quileute kid wearing an ugly ass cowboy outfit. He was Brokeback Mountain-ing it.

"This is my brother Jared. Jared this is Bella and her friend Jacob."

Did the mother fucker just call me Bella's '_friend_'?

Before I could ask what the hell he was talking about he asked Bella to dance and she _accepted_. I grabed her arm, but she gave me the 'I'll be fine' look. I reluctantly let her go. I was left alone with the douche's gay brother. I walked around the edge of the house keeping my eyes on Bella the entire time. I had to have a clear pathway to her at all times. I didn't trust the way that guy was dancing with her. What was pissing me off even more was that Bella didn't seem to have a problem with it. The jealousy built up within me. Although I knew I was overreacting I couldn't help but wonder why he, a total stranger, was able to dance with her and touch her like that, but I, her protector, couldn't run my fingers through her hair without her freaking the fuck out.

I was brought out of my angry thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"…wanted to know….dance…over there?" The music was deafening and I couldn't make out what Jared what saying.

I took my eyes off of Bella and faced him.

"What?" I yelled over the blaring noise.

Again I couldn't catch what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I. Can't. Hear. You." I yelled again, this time getting closer to him.

The next thing I knew he had his hands on my face and his tongue in my mouth!

I pushed him away.

"What the fuck?" he looked at me like a deer in headlights. "Dude, I'm not fucking gay!"

He spluttered around. "But…but…Bella told Paul…" and then I flipped out angry as hell that Bella would do something like that. It made sense. The whole friend thing, leaving me alone with Jared, I turned to get Bella and take her out of here, to give her a piece of my mind when my heart sunk. She was gone. She was no longer in the place where I saw her just two seconds ago. I flew through the crowd of people and she was no where.

Jared followed me, apologizing profusely.

I turned and snapped at him. "I don't fucking care Jared! You want to make up for it? Help me find Bella. I lost her!" and I ran towards the other drink table across the room hoping to find her there.

I was out of luck. The only thing I found was my ex who immediately took advantage of the situation of me being alone.

"Hey Jake. Where's the wifey?"

I scowled at her, but she didn't even flinch. She's known me for too many years. Unfortunately she knows the nice Jake and has never been introduced to the new Jake – well, no time like the present.

"Gabbi, get your fucking hands off of me. I'm married. Don't you get it?"

She laughed. Can you believe that she actually laughed?

Luckily Jared stepped in before I could say something I would possibly regret later.

"They went upstairs." He said clearly out of breath. He must have ran over to me. Just as he said this my eyes flew up the stairs in time to see Bella followed by Paul walking into a room, the door closing behind them.

No!

I tried going after them but Gabriela held me back.

"No, stay with me." She said attempting to caress my face.

"We can get together just like old times. We always did know how to have fun."

I was so angry, so scared and so nervous I did the only thing I could think of doing. I pushed her. I don't believe in hitting woman or hurting them in anyway, but I got over it quickly. If it came down to her or Bella, Bella would always win.

I sprinted towards the stairs as fast as I could. Not fast enough as I was pushed around the room by crowds of dancing college students.

Finally I made it to the staircase and took the steps three at a time. I broke down the door and my heart nearly fell to my knees with the sight before me. Bella was practically naked, the loser had his hands down her pants and she was crying.

"We're busy, go away." He slurred.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I yelled as I picked him up and threw him across the room – his back slamming into a dresser.

I ran to Bella and cradled her in my arms and she broke down and cried.

"Shhh, baby, I'm here. Let's go home."

I picked her up with her chest against mine – she was bare – and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her close to me hoping she knew I wouldn't let anything else go wrong tonight.

I stepped over Paul on my way out.

"You come near her again and I will kill your goddamn ass!"

We made it back home in no time but I didn't have the energy to go upstairs. I was so terrified for Bella. I felt like all the progress we had made had been for nothing because of what happened tonight. I should have paid more attention to her. No, I shouldn't have let her go with Paul. No! I should have never allowed her to go to the party in the first place.

Her crying slowly subsided and she whispered a soft, "Thank you."

I shrugged and her big brown eyes looked up at me.

My heart sunk…for no other reason…than because I realized in that moment that I was absolutely in love with her.

I didn't give her my heart. No, she reached into my chest, pulled it out and took it.

It took every ounce of self restraint not to tell her right there and then. No, this was not the time.

…and then she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against mine. The kiss took me by surprise but only for an instant, then my _body_ reacted. The kiss got more intense as she moved her hips over me slowly, then a little faster. I was hard for her…no; I was rock solid for her.

What the hell was she doing? This is _not_ the reaction I was expecting from her.

"Jacob, I am so fuckin' wet for you. I want to feel your cock in me and I want you to fuck me until I scream." She breathed into my ear. My breath caught in my throat as my hands slowly creeped up her back. The feel of her bare skin on my hands was something I could definitely get used to.

"Then I want to ride your dick and make you cum so hard." And before I could respond her small hands slid down the front of my pants and gripped me. I couldn't help myself, I bucked my hips wanting more of her and a moan escaped my mouth. My mind gradually started to black out as I focused every thing I could on the feel of her hand stroking me.

"You know baby, I've never had the desire to suck a man's dick, but shit…I want to take you in my mouth and feel you explode. I want to fuckin' taste you." she moaned in my ear as she lightly nipped it. I felt every nerve ending in my body light on fire.

"Fuck Bella." I moaned as I crushed my mouth to hers, her hand doing everything just right. Then she slid her tongue in my mouth and I was overwhelmed with the taste of Tequila and lime. That was all I needed. I was snapped out of my trance. This is the girl I _loved_, what the fuck was I doing?

I stopped her hand. "Stop. Bella, I can't fucking do this. You're drunk and I'm not going to be a bastard and take advantage of you." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm a grown ass woman and I want you to fuck me! All I've ever been with is with Mike Newton and his dick was so small I had to use a magnifying glass to see it. He didn't even know what to do with it! I've been through hell and the least you can do is give me a good fuck!" she hissed at me as she gripped me harder. The little devil on my left shoulder said to get over my new found morals as her warm hand tightened itself around me. The morals won out.

"Bella, I'm not going to fuck you." I said as I took her hand out of my pants. She looked at me shocked and hurt. I couldn't see her like that. I didn't want to be the cause of those emotions in her, so I held her against me. She immediately started to cry.

"Don't you want me?" she said sounding so innocent and defeated I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness. I kissed the top of her precious little head.

"I think we have established that already. I don't get this fuckin' hard for anyone." I chuckled without humor. I desperately needed to adjust myself amongst other things. I was going to be in serious pain tonight – that was for sure.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep baby. You've had a long ass night." Her head was resting on my shoulder and she was looking away from me. I pressed my lips into her hair which was now hanging loose down her back and started humming Here Comes The Sun. I pulled the throw off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around us as I felt her even breathing against my chest.

I slowly lowered her on to the couch but never let her go. I held her in my arms all night. I didn't sleep a wink.

And here I am thinking over the entire week wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Where did we go from here? She was drunk last night; she would surely wake up and dread what had happened in that room with Paul. She would be embarrassed of how she acted with me right afterward.

The darkness from the windows slowly changed to a blue grey color until the sky was assaulted with violent shades of pink and orange and the sun rose. The blinding light fell on Bella's face and she stirred. I held her closer to me and she responded. She was still sleeping but she rolled over and kissed my chest. I pulled away from her. Her eyes slowly opened and a beautiful sleepy smile spread across her face.

I couldn't help myself. I bridged the gap between up and pressed my lips against hers. She smiled against my kiss and slinked her hands around my neck. The kiss got deeper and then hotter. I needed her and she needed me. The throw fell off of her and in the daylight I could see her, she didn't have a shirt on.

She realized this immediately and blushed and reached for the throw to cover herself. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh my God, Jacob. I am so sorry. I thought all of the horror was a dream, but it was real wasn't it? It almost happened again."

I placed my finger on her lips to silence her and again I brought her as close to me as I could as we lay there on the couch.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I promise." I whispered.

The tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I acted like such a bitch and look where it got me. I'm sorry. I'm so so-"

But I couldn't take it anymore. I silence her with a kiss and scooped her up off of the bed, my lips never leaving hers as I brought her up the stairs. Her hands slid from my neck into my hair as little moans escaped her mouth.

I took her to my room and slowly laid her down on the bed. Kissing her softly, scared that my touch would again remind her of Edward. I trailed my finger down the side of her face. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and smiled.

I got up and walked to the closed pulling out a T-shirt and some sweatpants. I walked back over to the bed and pulled Bella up so that she was sitting on the bed. She looked at my confused.

"Hands up." I said demanding, but also with a slight smile in my voice. She looked at me like I had lost my mind, but she didn't appear to be shy about being exposed in front of me. Progress.

I slid the shirt on her and then I teasingly pushed her so that she was now on her back. I took off her shoes, her socks and then I climbed up on the bed with her.

Her eyes captured mine. My heart was pounding. I felt like I was fourteen all over again.

"Bella."

She tilted her head to the side in response.

"I…I…I will always be here for you." What the fuck? God damn it Jacob Black! Why can't you just tell her that you love her?

"I know." She said and I know she meant it.

"I want to do…this, but it's not right. Not right now."

"I love you." She said and it took her a minute to realize what she said. When she did she covered her mouth with her hands and looked away from me. I was in shock myself. She ducked under my arm and got off of the bed and ran to the door. I ran after her and held her back, my arms wrapping around her waist holding her tight against me; her back against my chest.

"Don't leave me, Bella."

She shook her head and covered her face again.

"I shouldn't have said that." Came her muffled voice from inside her hands. I turned her around removed her hands from her face.

"Why?" I whispered.

Her only response was closing her eyes and shaking her head again.

"Why is it such a horrible thing to say that you love me?" again, her eyes stayed closed.

"Look at me, Bella."

"Why, so you can laugh or make fun of me or tell me how stupid I am?"

I smiled, but she didn't see it. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"No, you silly little girl. I want you to look at me so that you can see the truth in my eyes when I tell _you_ that I love you too."

Slowly her eyes opened.

"What?"

I held her hands in mine and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Bella, I was lost for a very long time. I hated the world and I would be a liar if I told you that it was any different today. I have suffered through the darkness. I have felt her claws rip away at my flesh and I hurt and when I was tired of hurting I withdrew myself from everything. I had forgotten how to feel. I had forgotten how to be the person I used to be. Believe it or not, Bells, I wasn't always a self indulgent son of a bitch prick. I was quite nice and lively. I thought I would never see the old Jacob again. I thought that piece of me had been lost forever. Now I know that it is not true. You know why? Because of you, Bella. You awaken things in me that long lay dormant or never discovered. You make me feel and care again. I have been hiding the way I felt about you by treating you like crap and I'm sorry. And I know that apologies have little meaning anymore in a world full of pain, mistrust, and a shattered soul. I am not perfect and I can be really nasty and abrasive. All these things are true. But Bella, do you know what else is true? The fact that I am lost to you. I am yours to have if you want me. I.."

And I began to lose my courage, but this beautiful woman in front of me inspires me to be a better person. She does not deserve to be robbed of the truth.

"I love you." I sucked in a deep breath of air and slowly let it out but not before she got up on her toes and kissed me without reserve.

I had no idea what would happen from this point on, but I would love this woman, protect and help this woman at any costs. I would never ever fail her again.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to update. Life seems to be interfering with the creativity, but I hope you guys like this chapter. It was written by ziomy :)

Let us know what you think, as always, we enjoy hearing it all.

Love you guys,

---

Ziomy 3


	13. Hearts On Fire

Bella's POV

***Warning – it may very well get hot-n-heavy so if you're not into that sorta thing don't read (although I can't imagine why you would read the horror parts of it and not the nice saucy ones…) whatever lol I hope you like it***

He said he loved me! He poured his heart out and it was to me! Every word he uttered was like balm to my soul, healing me from the inside out. Never in my life did being so close to a man feel so wrong and so utterly right at the same time. How could this abrasive self serving man turn into the only person I thought I would ever be able to trust again? How could Officer Jacob Black make me feel like nothing else mattered in the world except for him? How was I lost and in love with someone who has made me so damn miserable?

It was almost too much for me to handle, yet it is exactly what I have wanted this whole time even when I thought I loathed him.

I had to shut him up. I couldn't hear any more perfect words come from his mouth. I needed him, if not the way a man and a woman should be together than at least the way Bella Swan needed Jacob Black. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him passionately trying to interpret my love for him with that one kiss. It wasn't enough. My entire body was on fire for this man and words alone, a kiss alone would never ever be sufficient. I pressed myself against him and he held me tight. Thankfully the pain that Edward had caused so many weeks ago has ebbed away and now I was filled with an all knew kind of pain; the pain of wanting someone more than air.

I whispered I love you against his mouth over and over again hungrily clinging to him hoping that he would never let me go. All my ugly pain was gone when I was in his arms and I wanted nothing more than to be in them for the rest of my life. As I held him close, my arms wrapped around his neck I played with the ring Jacob bought me, my 'engagement ring' wishing with everything I had that it was real…and for all I knew it was, this, right here, totally engrossed in the moment, this could be the beginning of forever. I suppose that it's just me jumping the gun and getting ahead of myself but how could I not think about spending forever with the man that for all intents and purposes is exactly what I never thought I always needed.

He picked me up in his arms and cradled me as he laid me back down on his bed, his warm soft bed that smelled of his essence. I smiled up at him as he hovered over me, taking me in, admiring me.

"Bella?" he said, tilting his head to the side with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mmm" I responded, smiling, still unable to get my mind around the thought of forming complete words. I was in a trance, kind of like that feeling you get right before you're about to go to sleep and you feel your most peaceful.

"I know I said that this wasn't the right time not five minutes ago, but I don't know if I can keep myself from making love to you. My body is craving you in a way that I cannot accurately describe to you. I want you to know that _it's_ okay and that I would never hurt or harm you."

I was silent for a while not knowing what to say. Of course I wanted him to make love to me. I wanted to know what it was like again…I didn't want to associate sex with terror, but making love with pleasure – that's what I craved with Jake – more than anything.

I didn't respond to him with words. Instead I squirmed a little under his body and slowly I removed the shirt he gave me. Slowly I removed my pants so that I was left with nothing but a pair of the Victoria's Secret underwear, specifically the royal blue ones he picked out the day he proposed to me.

My eyes were closed. I'm not going to lie. I was terrified but happily excited.

"Open your eyes Bella." He said huskily and playfully, the smile prominent in his voice. It was what I needed. His words made me feel at ease and comfortable. So, I opened my eyes.

What I saw were his two deep brown eyes staring back at me with a love so intense it literally took my breath away. I inhaled deeply, sharply and exhaled slowly which left a mischievous smile on my face.

"Ok Jacob." I said teasingly. "Hurry up and kiss me already." And before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. His hands slowly traveled up my torso and slid under my back lifting me up to meet him. He wasn't wearing much, just the scrubs from the party, so I could feel everything. Just the thought that he was hard for me was enough to drive me over the edge and it was all I could do not to cry out for him to just take me already. Instead several soft moans escaped my mouth which in turn turned him on even more if his responding moans were any indication.

With his hands still under me he lifted me just slightly closer to him so that my head tilted back allowing him, and his mouth, unobstructed access to my neck. He didn't waste a single second and didn't miss a single spot.

I held on to his strong shoulders, greedily trying to remove the sweater he still had on. I fumbled with it and he moved back a little, laying me gently on the bed as he removed it with one quick movement. I reached for the draw strings on his pants but he moved away my hands and took care of it himself quicker than I would have ever even imagined possible. He was in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs but I wasn't having any of that, and so, clearly reading the look on my face, he got rid of those too. If I thought I was nervous before, it was nothing to what I felt then.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Bella, are you sure you want this?" I reached out for him but he moved back. "Bella, I'm serious, are you ready for this?" he said it so kind I felt the tears well up in my eyes and two tears streamed down the side of my face and I pulled him down on me. The feel of his body against mine was like a little slice of heaven and I was going to die if I didn't have him – soon!

"I'm ready Jake."

He moved a strand of hair to the side and kissed my eyes before gently pressing his lips against mine. His hand sneaked slowly down my body and removed my underwear. He kissed every part of me from my lips to my cheeks to my neck and chest carefully over every scar the monster left behind. I never thought I would feel beautiful after the horrid nightmare I went through and the many visual scars the incident left behind but it was clear that Jacob wanted me to know that he loved every broken, torn up inch of me and even with the lasting reminders he found me completely beautiful and wasn't fazed, grossed out or bothered by the slashes and burn marks…at least not in the sense where he was disgusted with me, at the monster yes but not me.

I felt the heat bubble up inside of me until I thought I was going to lose my mind and just as I thought I was going to have to beg him, he covered my mouth with his and slowly entered me. Both of us let out identical moans of pleasure and love. He didn't move right away, I imagined to gauge how I felt. I opened my eyes and saw him examining me, expecting me to tell him to stop. Instead I whispered, "I love you Jacob Black." He smiled and let out a soft sigh as he said, "Not more than I, Bells, not more than I." And with that we were lost to each other. My entire body was filled with the electricity of love making. Nothing hurt and the pain I felt was the most wonderful pain of my life. He was gentle at first until I let him know with every part of me that I was fine, more than fine I was freakin' fantastic and then that was it. Hungrily we went at it seemingly unable to get enough of each other. We wanted to crawl into each other's skin and no matter how much we tried we just couldn't get enough, couldn't be as close as we desired.

Yeah, he told me he loved me with his words, but he also showed me he loved me in the most intimate of ways…over and over and over again.

…and not once did I think of that monster. It was all Jake. It was always about Jake.

A/N: Again I deeply apologize to all the readers for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter. I am SO not exaggerating when I say I have SOOO much going on. But fear not, I have not forgotten about you. I do, however, have one bit of bad news. Jazzvamp90 will no longer be assisting in writing the remainder of the chapters with me. Life has been taking over and so although she wishes she could continue there just doesn't seem to be any time and so this is why I have written from Bella's perspective. I am so sorry, I know I changed Bella's personality a bit but I will try to stay as true to her true self as I can. (I am a sappy romantic and so it is hard for me to keep her badass persona) anyway the storyline falls solely on me now so it will run much slower – or maybe just as slow as it has been but I will not give up – that's a promise. If you all have any ideas just be sure to send me a message – preferably to my pen name ziomy mailbox

I hope to hear from you guys soon as always, I love the comments so go for it and tell me what you think, what you like or do not like. I am always up for suggestions. Love u guys!

-Ziomy


	14. Ablaze

JACOB'S POV

The days that followed were almost like a dream. I was in a haze of happiness. A happiness I hadn't felt since I was a child. For a brief moment everything seemed wonderful and things were starting to be as normal as they could be between Bella and I. I woke up to her smiling face every morning thankful to whatever power that be that brought her into my life. Things were completely different between us now. The only thing we argued about was who would take a shower fist since Bella tended to hog all of the hot water. Those fights were short lived though as we quickly found a remedy for that…we just showered together. Problem solved.

We were your every day happy couple satisfied with each other. We went to the mall, the movies and camping. We were always smiling and laughing which was a relief. I can't tell you the feeling that runs through me at the sight of her bright smile. She was absolutely beautiful.

It was also a relief to take a "break" from being cop and victim. We could finally just be Jake and Bells. I hadn't heard any news from Sam and things appeared to be quieting down. The carver was laying low, but I didn't dare delude myself into thinking that any of this was over. Creeps like him didn't just stop; they bid their time until they had the perfect opportunity to strike again.

The beautiful moments with Bella were sometimes tainted. I still hadn't told her about Angela and the longer I waited the less likely I thought she would forgive me for keeping that from her. I didn't know how to tell her.

It wasn't until a few weeks after our confessions to each other that we were sitting together at the breakfast table, Bella scarfing down French toast while I inhaled bacon that the guilty feeling took over and I reach out for Bella's hand.

"Jake?"

"There's something I haven't told you and you're going to be pissed but I beg you Bells to understand why I didn't tell you. I was trying to protect you and I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

She looked at me confused, still chewing on the last bite of French toast. She swallowed it hard, set down her fork and scooted her chair closer to mine. She took my hands in hers, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Jacob. I know that you don't always do things the _right_ way. I know that when it comes to things that might hurt me you tend to hold back because you think I'm not strong enough to handle it, but please do not underestimate my strength. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. Don't you ever forget that."

She half smiled, bit her bottom lip and held my hands tighter. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I could feel my heart against my chest. I was about to break her heart again, but she deserved to know and she was right. She was stronger than I gave her credit for.

"Bells…" I began trying to find the right words to say. There were none. "Angela was found in your apartment a few weeks ago. _He_ got to her. She wasn't as lucky as you were." I removed one of my hands from her grasp and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and held my palm to her cheek. I took in another breath and said, "Bella…Angela is dead."

She didn't even flinch. She didn't move and she didn't react. She just stared at me without looking at me. Her mind was somewhere else, with Angela her best friend. We stood there like that unmoving for what seemed like hours but what couldn't have been more than just a few moments. I wanted to say more, but what was there to say? She didn't need to know the details. Not at this very moment.

She blinked rapidly and then suddenly stood up. She kept her gaze over my head but didn't let go of my hand.

"Jake." She said sucking in a deep breath and stuttering it back out the way you do when you're about to start crying uncontrollably.

"Yes?" I whispered, unable to really speak.

"Can you…can you just…_just hold me?"_

I didn't hesitate. I stood up reached out and held her as close as I could without actually crushing her. She sobbed silently into my shoulder. I wanted to cry with her. It broke my heart. I couldn't though. I was her rock. I would continue to be her rock. Her sobs slowly subsided and she stepped out of my arms and looked up at me.

"Promise me you will not hide anything else from me _ever_ again."

I held her hand to my lips, kissed it and said, "I promise."

She spent the next couple of days not saying much of anything. After she managed to leave her room we held a little service for Angela in the back yard complete with flowers and a little Giraffe statue in place of a tomb stone. Bella said that it was Angela's favorite animal and that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I caught her going outside when she thought I wasn't looking to have a brief conversations with her.

It was day three when she finally asked for the details. I hesitated, but told her everything I knew. She was tough and every day she grew a little stronger. She was determined not to let Edward scare her.

By week two she was back to her normal self with the exception of the periodic visits to the back yard.

"Bella." I said to her before we went to bed.

"Mmm?" she said half asleep.

"I need to ask you something."

She stirred a little before she turned over and sat up a little.

"Bells…" I continued taking a strand of her hair twirling it between my fingers. "I'm going to get that son of a bitch. I'm going to get him and put him away so that he can't harm you or anyone else for that matter ever again."

"I know." She said without skipping a beat.

"And when that happens you'll be free and able to live a normal life and…"

I stopped myself finding it hard to bring up the next few words. I grabbed her hand and played with the ring on her finger, the one I bought just for her. I brought her hand to my chest and continued.

"…and if you want we could…I…I love you Bells and I want _this_ with you when everything is all said and done. This ring is _yours _and although you may change your mind when all this is over I want you to know that I want you in my life…_forever_."

She was quiet for a minute before she reached over and hugged me, following it with a sweet kiss.

"Jacob Black if you thought I was going to give this ring back to you and if for even a second thought that you could get rid of me when we got back home then you have severely lost your mind cause you're stuck with me…_forever._"

She chuckled to herself and I smiled. I scooped her up and held her to me as hard as I could. I crushed my lips to her and fell into her for most of the night.


End file.
